Little Princess
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Trouble ensues when Inuyasha gets bored and plays a not so very playful prank on Sesshomaru at a boring social event.
1. Chapter One: Party

Disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha.

• **Inuyasha** •

Inuyasha kicked up his feet finding it another boring social gathering event of the season. The urge to kick off his boots and strip his head of the stupid ornaments that held his mass of white hair in some kind of order. Scratching at his collar for some form of release as narrowed golden eyes watched him from the other side of the room.

Shivering at the feeling of a cold hard stare aimed towards him causing him to reflexively lowered his hand. Even without Inuyasba glance towards the source of the stare he knew exactly who it was, Sesshomaru. That older half-brother of his that seemed to be in wait for him to make a blunder of himself just so he could berate him for it.

Ignoring the warning stare the older male was sending him Inuyasha had went and drained his cup dry. Acting with the intentions to get a raise out of his older half-brother, he got up in a fluid manner.

Stealing another cup of wine from a passing servant Inuyasha began one of his favorite traditions. Which the stick in the mud older brother nearly noticed right away. He found himself desperately searching out the perfect candidate to use in his little game.

• **Kagome** •

Resisting the urge to scratch, Kagome found her eyes wandering around the room. She found herself fascinated by the beautiful gowns on display. While most of the men had chosen to wear a darker tone that matched her father's taste. Though he wore a bright white baboon skin over his outfit.

Nursing a small cup of water downed wine she found herself sighing while twitching fingers tapped the cup. An intense urge to dig hit her again as a man wearing bright red had caught her eye.

" _Kagome_." Hearing the voice of her father had pulled her attention back to the present.

"Do you need something father?" She asked in a subservient manner which perfectly mimic her older siblings.

His red eyes narrowed. " _Keep yourself clear of that mutt in red Kagome._ " He ordered, which she'd readily complied to out of fear.

Kagome sipped on her wine finding it tasted more like bad tasting juice. She wanted to act out by grabbing herself a new cup that hadn't been tampered with. Just as the man in red had done it but couldn't find the courage to do so.

Shivering involuntary at how he had meted out Hakudoshi punishment for his disobedience.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru couldn't stand these dull social events anymore than Inuyasha. Though the difference between them being he could never come up with a valid reason not to go. While the half breed usually came up with new and creative ideas of why he couldn't go.

Yet something had recently changed with their father who would usually let Inuyasha skip such events.

Now Sesshomaru found himself as his brother's keeper during such a tedious gathering. Made more so the moment he had noticed Inuyasha intentions of beginning an old family tradition that would find him a bride.

Unlike the half breed through he had to honor such a tradition. Sesshomaru was in no mood for these childish and over the line pranks. Moving as a fish would through the crowd he'd slipped by many without notice.

Reaching out for Inuyasha's shoulder he grabbed him but it was a little too late. As the toothy grin of the male in red shone while holding up a token.

"Inuyasha what have you done!" He growled lowly into the soft dog ear on top of his head.

"Got you to go look for a woman duh! You're such a sourpuss at these things and getting laid might help with that. Hey! Ouch..."

• **Kagura** •

Kagura stood with a fan in her hand using it to hide the dissatisfaction of being under a constant watch by her father. And yet found it preferable to the alternative option like her baby sister Kagome who was chained to their father's side all evening.

She took to the pleasantries that were currently being exchanged between a group of elite young demoness which she had grown friendly with. Each of them enjoyed juicy gossip and that is the role she had taken up. Thanks to her father and his extreme paranoid behavior. To which the oldest Kana indulged him in seeing what others were getting up to.

Every so often Kagura would find her red eyes gazing over at Sesshomaru's exquisite figure. His back was turned away from her as he got surrounded by the hopefuls who thought that they would be the one to catch his eye. She found it funny and even got caught by the others with a secret smile that her fan failed to cover.

A strong grip on her upper arm pulled that little fantasy from her. " _Don't you even dare think of approaching him or you're not going to like me again. You know the scores so I want you focused on your task._ " She hissed from the hit but didn't look again.

• **Naraku** •

Naraku turned back towards Kagome only to find the girl had gone from his sight. The usual smile that hung as an aloof fixture was gone as a frown had replaced it.

His red eyes dimly glowed with power as they racked over the crowd. As if it became obvious of where she went he turned his gaze towards Inuyasha.

The half-breed was holding something up that he offhandedly gift to Kagome as a birthday present. Not one to be a sentimental type but the item was one he had taken as a token from a kill. It was obvious to him that his daughter had disobeyed his orders to seek that mutt out.

Moving with a purpose Naraku never let his gaze waver from Inuyasha's red clad form. He intended to murder the mutt if so much as a hair was missing or out of place on his Kagome.

She'd been wished into this world and into this existence by the one that had held his heart. For some outsider such as the mutt to taint her caused him to burn with anger.

"Father?" Kagome called when he had finally caught up to her.

Naraku froze, glancing away from the mutt to take in Kagome.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome bowed her head finding it an impossible feat to look up at her own father. The glowing red gaze had left her with a deep impression which was to never defy his words in this state.

" _My sweet little princess you seem to have a hearing problem. Do we need to fix it the hard way?_ " He asked as his hand wrapped around her upper arm.

Fear flooded her mind as memories of how he liked to fix them played out as his inhuman strength easily'd dragged her along.

The smell of blood filled their noses as Naraku led them down into one of his many dungeons. Mournful wails had flooded their ears as a sight from hell entered their view.

" _This my dear children will be your fate if you dare to disobey my orders._ " He'd happily said with an aloof expression on his face.

Kagome tried to struggle against him as she didn't wish to join those who'd disobeyed their father.

Naraku usually enjoyed the struggles put up against him and it now caused him to feel displeasure. " _Continue to struggle against us Kagome and see if I don't punish you further for going and disobeying my orders._ " His words had quickly ended her struggles.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru could no longer hold his instincts to track the scent down. He had managed one last glare towards the half-breed before locking onto her scent.

Ignoring how jovial his half brother sounded Sesshomaru began tracking the owner of the scent. He found an unpleasant odor that mingled along her pure one. He easily recognized it as the Spider's scent.

Some unattached female's giggled as he released a growl thinking that the Spider of all demons took her. So far he had already mentally claimed her as his own. It also went to show why such an outdated tradition held up so long. As he hadn't believed in it even when his father confessed to taking in Izayoi because of the hunt.

He ignored each of the demons who'd tried to stop him and strike up some pointless conversation. Right now his need to make sure that the female he had scented wasn't in any danger had overridden his logical thinking. As the Spider held a reputation for the slow torturous deaths.

"Father please I won't disobey again!" A young woman called out as a dark chuckle could be heard.

" _My dear sweet princess how many of your siblings have cried that same line and sounded more sincere._ "

• **Kagome** •

Kagome gave up on struggling against Naraku's vice like grip. While she had begun to obediently follow him rather than have him drag her. Keeping quiet and hanging her head low just as she was advised by Kagerōmaru to do.

Following her father from the balcony down to the sprawling gardens below Kagome felt fearful. The dread of him simply killing her and before dumping a nonexistent body that no one would be looking for was just one scenario.

"Father why are we going down into the gardens at night?" Sadly fear won out as she began to struggle again.

" _Kagome, you've been told it's rude to question us correct? Now either you'll follow or do you wish to be carried to our destination._ " Kagome's body froze in mid struggle before the last of her resistance fell away.

Naraku had taken Kagome into one of the many secluded corners.

Tears sprung to her eyes as pain came hard and hot from receiving a slap to her cheeks.

Kagome fell to her knees while she'd held onto him and beg his forgiveness which got a chuckle from him.

"... _sounded more sincere._ " He said as someone came out from hiding. Only to see it was just one of the dogs.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura snuck away from the area that Naraku had designated she could stay within. It didn't help that none of the servants with wine visited within this area. Defiantly grabbing a drink she'd began circling the area.

Walking around while holding a glass in one hand as the other played with her fan. Opening it before snapping it shut calmed her nerves as she headed to the ladies room.

Kagura frowned watching a familiar and roguishly handsome man follow her in. "You're looking as beautiful as ever Kagura." He said in a way that turned her inside upside down and into knots.

"Miroku what are you doing here?" A true smile formed hearing her voice carrying worry for him.

"I serve a new master now, even if he is an idiot most of the time. But that's enough about that how about we do something for old time sake?" He had expertly maneuvered her up against a wall.

Born with a personality to match the wind Kagura smiled while snaking an arm around his neck. "Like old times then?" She asked as her other hand had went for his pants.

"Quick and rough..." Kagura felt his breath up against her sensitive ear.

• **Kagura** •

Breaking apart Kagura found she had missed these moments that her father no doubt knew about. Yet feeling him inside of her after so long apart made that missing part of her throb.

They were both breathing heavily as the moment ended with a final thrust. Miroku hugged her to him for a final moment.

They made for a fine pair cursed by Naraku. She held no heart inside of her chest and he would eventually succumb to a family curse. Yet they still managed to find a way to one another.

"Kagura I wish we had more time." It could be clearly in his face how much he wanted them to be together.

"Miroku you should find someone else because I can't give you what you are in need of, Naraku made sure of that the last time..." She held a bitterness as her arms went to her stomach.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead he had only found out about it afterwards all thanks to the spider wanting to spin a bit more discord between them. "You would've made a wonderful mother to our child Kagura." He said as his own hands joined hers.

"Lousy man!" She cried though it was more directed at Naraku than Miroku.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru took in the one whom he had scented. She stood there bent and smelling of fear. A red hand print was visible on her pale white cheek as her blue eyes were rimmed with tears.

He fought down the urge to rush over and pull her into a protective embrace that had been from his baser side. His rationale side kept him from making a total fool out of himself.

"You will release the girl at once." He said noticing how amused the Spider appeared.

" _You've a lot of nerve getting right in the middle something that isn't your business dog._ "

Sesshomaru frowned. "Since she has failed to escape me during the hunt it is now my business. Now let her go."

Kagome felt frightened seeing the dog come out from the shadows. Naraku had taken great pleasure in sharing a few tales about his enemies and their children. Sesshomaru was his favorite to use when trying to scare her. Such a ruthless cold blood male that would reap human lives so readily for no reason.

Sesshomaru wanted to go over there and break them apart but held back as Naraku could so easily take away the girl's life. Though holding back his emotions was hard when he properly got a look at her.

• **Kagome** •

Soaking in the one and only show of her father's affection Kagome gave a final squeeze. Before offering up her wrist which Naraku grabbed onto as the dog continued to stare.

" _As you can see my daughter doesn't want to leave our side. So keep your nose out of our family's affairs. Now come along Kagome._ " He said while roughly pulling her along.

Kagome decided this time she would follow Kagerōmaru advice to the very letter. Especially because it now that a dog was involved. Her father held an unusually passionate hatred for them. Kagome kept her eyes locked onto her pair of slippered feet not daring for a second look at the dog.

While walking back up to the balcony Naraku stopped in his tracks causing Kagome to run right into him.

"Sorry father...what's wrong?" It was her timid voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

Naraku turned towards her wearing a scary expression. His grip on her had tightened painfully causing the rate of her fluttering heart to slam painfully against her ribs.

" **My little princess good news you are our salvation! Just as your mom told me. Now don't worry this is going to hurt but remember We are always watching over you.** "

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru watched as the fairy like young woman chose to embrace that foul spider. His mind now drew up a blank trying to understand how she and the Spider were related. They'd looked nothing alike or even carried a similar familial scent.

Seeing how readily she offered up her wrist to him, left Sesshomaru tasting bitter defeat for the first time. As the unattached female usually did all they could to throw themselves at him. It was now a karmic reversal that he'd to throw himself at her and hope to win her heart before another came along.

Then he heard her screaming out as it caused his blood to curdle in fear. The fear he wouldn't make it in time to be by her side.

A pair of red gazes clashed against one another. " **Since you want her so bad dog.** " Naraku said as Kagura had quickly came to his side and carried them away.

Sesshomaru want to chase the Spider down and kill him but stopped to be by Kagome's side instead.

A pair of pale slender hands clutched at the largest bloody gaping wound in her stomach. Other smaller ones were littering her arms and legs. Tears had begun rolling down her pale cheeks.

• **Inuyasha** •

Inuyasha never did anything unless it had an entertainment value. To watch his brother searching around for that girl's scent was one of them. When he had bumped into her earlier he felt as if she wanted to talk.

Since he hadn't seen her on their side of the dull social event it meant she'd come from the other side. Which was in itself quite dangerous to do if your unable to protect yourself.

She seemed a not so bright when he'd walked away with something stolen right off her person. It also meant that her combat abilities were zero.

Having snagged something perfect for the use of the hunt he decided to use it. After all Sesshomaru went on and on about perfection this and that yet ends up with her.

Never had Inuyasha witnessed such a sight of rejection for his half brother the killing perfection. Seeing that girl do so for the Spider no less had him in stitches.

Then came her scream and the fun of messing with his brother wore off as he ran after Sesshomaru. He lagged a bit behind so he didn't see Naraku as he left. But seeing his half brother holding onto the girl's bleeding form left him feeling guilty.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha scent right away as he still held a violent rage towards him. Not only did he hurt him in a way it was also all his fault an unrelated female had gotten hurt.

"I know you're there Inuyasha, come out now." He ordered coldly while he held down against her stomach trying to hold off the bleeding.

Seeing Inuyasha's guilty form he had to hold back a growl. "You can find a way home on your own. Know that if she dies it's because of you and your petty tricks. This incident will also be reported to father." With that said he didn't wait to hear anything that the half-breed had to say in defense.

Inuyasha watched as his brother had became a brilliant white orb before it quickly flew off. Jaken the ever loyal retainer came up short as Miroku had followed behind shortly after.

Seated inside of the flying carriage all Inuyasha had time to do was think on everything he did tonight. At first the whole thing had been fun and games. Now an innocent life is on the line all because he had wanted to so badly mess with Sesshomaru. Neither of the two attendants talked having noticed his odd mood.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura gripped at her empty chest as the pull of Naraku's summons forced her back to his side. She wore one of the more hateful I expressions that she didn't usually dare to wear in front of him.

Stepping out onto the balcony Kagura came to a stop. There stood Naraku in his white pelt covered in blood as her little sister laid on the broken. Before she could think of what she was doing Kagura was at Kagome's side.

"Why!" She cried as a hand stopped her from getting closer to the girl now laying in a puddle of her own blood.

" **It's time to go now.** " Naraku said in a cold voice forcing her to use the small feather earring to transport them.

On the feather Kagura found herself feeling cold. She knew too well how much of a monster her father was as she personally suffered under those claws of his. Her hand would find its way from time to time either at a now empty chest or abdomen. She had a bit of jealousy towards Kagome as she escaped such hard lessons yet now it seemed even she would be spared.

The only sound that could be heard as they headed back was his laughter.

• **Princess Abi** •

Princess Abi wanted to rip the hanyo pair apart after ruining her party she had spent so much effort in creating. The pair even had the audacity to go into her gardens specially created for her babies.

Now there would be a blood stain on her balcony and no doubt talk about each time it was seen. Even Tekkei in her own way couldn't calm her with the usually pointless chatter she liked to spout.

"Mother!" She cried as the large beak had opened up and ate the ones who clean up the bloody puddle.

"So sweet...are you sure that girl is a product of Naraku?" Her mother asks while snapping her beak having truly enjoyed the taste.

Princess Abi wanted to knock some of her sense into her mother but couldn't as she looked so happy. Giving a sigh her thoughts went to the fact that the girl ended up with Sesshomaru. She had been eyeing him for a time and went so far as to put up with his half brother when sending out the invite.

Returning to her room she found one of her babies that clean up the blood there. It gave a small cry before it had coughed up a tiny droplet of blood in her hand.


	2. Chapter Two: Heal

• **Sesshomaru** •

Since young being called emotionless, heartless and more perfect described his outward persona. Now he couldn't bring himself to be calm and think in a rational manner. The hunt turned a normally dormant part of himself into the drive force behind his actions and not just the cold detachment of duty.

Sesshomaru stood in front of a newly built hut. He didn't even have to lift a finger as an old woman came out in a swinging fashion. Making a harsh cry as her back spasmed. Propped up on the farming tool she finally got a good look at him.

"Oh it's just you Lord Sesshomaru, I'd thought those pests were back." She said in her defense.

"Where is your son Jinenji?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone though it wasn't so internally as time seemed to be all messed up.

The old woman finally noticed a girl held in his arms. Blood continued to pour from her wounds as she began to grow colder in his arms. "Ah! Yes your lordship, Jinenji!"

Narrowed golden eyes watched as the intimidating form of the hanyo came out looking for his mother with worry.

"Mother you called?" He managed to say before Sesshomaru pushed him back into the hut.

• **Jinenji** •

Jinenji could do nothing against the strength of a great demon and could only stumble back into the hut. As a low and vicious order resounded in his ears.

"Heal her." Sesshomaru said while he gently placed her onto the futon then left.

Jinenji didn't question the male who'd become the protector over his father's lands that were left to him. He didn't waste time and began checking one of the largest wounds on her body.

Noticing a strange poison around the edges of the wound and on her dress but found none inside of the wound. His mother startled him as he'd been watching the girl beginning to heal all on her own.

"Mother you frightened me." He said blushing.

"Boy what did Lord Sesshomaru ask you to do?" She asked him while her eyes were trained on the strange child covered in blood.

"He asked me to heal her but mother she is healing herself." He said while cleaning the tattered edges of the odd poison from each wound.

The old woman nodded finding that it was true as he wiped away the blood. "Such a strange man coming in like it was the end of his world." She said in a thoughtful manner.

• **Naraku** •

Naraku took in his current residence, a castle with little to no servants and those still around were already dead. He ignored Kagura for the moment as more pressing matters concerned him. Her little trice with Miroku could wait till later for him deal with.

He bypassed his usual rooms and had instead headed for the place used in those moments of weakness as hanyo suffered from.

Naraku lost the usual aloof expression and showed one full of frustration as he fell to the ground. His form finally faulted and forced into another more grotesque one. The bodies of others he had absorbed began to reject him.

Piece by piece he removed the areas effected. Hours later after removing nearly every new demonic body part. Naraku found himself spent having no more energy to move. ' _That girl_...' He thought darkly before closing his eyes that could no longer stay open.

The sun shone down on his face while standing in the middle of a valley full of flowers. Wind tickled at his ears as a playful laugh could vaguely heard in it. He looked around for a moment to find himself all alone before opening his eyes.

" _Kagura what are you doing?_ " Such a question asked within an unexpected moment.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura watched Naraku leave without saying a word to her. This would have normally thrilled her getting out of a tongue lashing and feeling her heart being slowly squeezed.

She could tell he already knew about her and Miroku. Though whatever it was that required his attention was a lot more important than her.

Knowing better than to follow him she went off to her usual spot on the roof. Finally alone she felt pained as her gaze roamed over the night sky. She tentatively placed a hand onto a small necklace usually hidden deeply under her kimono.

By morning Kagura found it strange not to have heard anything from the man. As if begging for trouble she'd began willingly searching him out.

Hours after checking every other area of the castle she finally found him in his safe spot sleeping. An urge to kill him hit her hard but left the moment she heard him speak. Her heart nearly stopped altogether.

"Nothing father I just came to check on you after noticing you were not yourself last night." She said trying to smooth things over.

Naraku smiled. " _Unlike the others it is you I find to be most disappointing of all Kagura._ " He watched her fall to a light squeeze of her heart.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru took to the skies needing some form of release for his anger. He couldn't shred apart the Spider. While his half-breed of a brother was being protected for the moment.

With nothing to dig his fangs or claws into he had to settle for some demons not usually worth his notice.

Poison was the only thing left after he had tore apart a small horde of lesser demons. Their body parts laid out on the ground scattered and dissolving from his poison.

Sesshomaru found little satisfaction in the corpses covering the ground. He'd felt truly useless in that moment. For a self proclaimed perfection or one in search of it at least, being without any power didn't please him.

Seeing the sun as it began to raise he swiftly returned to the small farm. In the same fashion on his return the old woman attacked him again.

She chuckled while apologizing for it.

Ignoring her, Sesshomaru went right for Kagome's side. Jinenji was by the other side of her nodding off.

He scented the air finding the blood gone. Her body smelled of herbs and she was no longer wearing the dress from the night before.

"No worries Lord Sesshomaru she got changed by me into an old kimono." She said though it didn't fully relax him.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome took in the warmth from the sun as she rested amongst a valley of flowers. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, she tried reaching out for the hand that guided her.

Blurry blue eyes expelled a few tears before being able to fully focus. Her gaze landed on a familiar face and it left a feeling of fear deep in her heart.

She didn't want to be near him since her father hated him so much. With a turn intending to use the other side of the bed. Kagome found herself facing off with an imposing figure. She felt no fear coming face to face with him.

"Why am I here?" She asked the one who no doubt brought her here.

Sesshomaru looked away not wanting to own up to feeling something for a being other than himself.

"Don't mind Lord Sesshomaru here he is a shy and silent type. He was very worried about your health. All of that expelled blood must have you feeling hungry." An old woman said in a kind manner that had Kagome nodding at the comment of food.

She held a hand out towards the tall man intended to keep as far from the dog as possible.

• **Jinenji** •

Jinenji blushed helping the girl up off of the futon. She didn't seem to mind him or his appearance at all. Instead a bright and lovely smile showed on her still pale face.

He noticed his mother looking the girl over before heading over to the fire. A smile could be seen on her face which brought a smile to his own. It wasn't often that she had a reason to smile so happily and without worry for him.

Sesshomaru passed on the food as he took up watching Kagome from afar. Jinenji could see how this amused his mother as Kagome stuck right up next to his side. He though was getting an unpleasant glare from the daiyokai.

"So Kagome how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?" His mother asked as she loved good love stories. Even he could see Sesshomaru held some kind of affection for her.

Kagome looked down into her bowl. "We haven't officially met yet." She said with resentment clearly heard in her tone.

Jinenji ate the rest of his breakfast before running out the door. He had also easily heard his mother giving a laugh at his obvious actions. Being in close proximity to others was difficult but found plants comforting. He did not see Kagome follow behind him.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome had abandoned her food and tagged right behind the hanyo. He wanted to get up and haul her back into the hut to be near himself but got interrupted by the old woman.

"Please wait a moment your lordship, I've something to report and it's to do with the girl." Sesshomaru stopped as he heard mention of Kagome.

"Speak old woman." He said evenly though it had her chuckling.

She reported how her son's skills were rendered almost useless and how she expelled the poison in her system by bleeding. She then gave him a parcel and some optionsr of foods good to eat after that much blood loss.

He thanked her before swiftly moving towards the exit. His golden gaze had easily found her following the hanyo around. Gripping onto the frame he'd found himself feeling annoyed. It did not help how the old woman seemed amused by it all.

"You don't want those on the plants?" He could easily hear her ask him.

"That's right..." He didn't bother to listen instead choosing to watch the serious look on Kagome's face as she listened to the hanyo speak.

Then something strange happened a pale blue light surrounded her body. The plants took on the same light as the parasites fell off.

• **Naraku** •

Naraku watched as Kagura hissed in pain. It would be a lie if he said that he didn't enjoy other's pain. He also didn't believe her little excuse, she held the intention to kill him. Yet did nothing in those seconds before he'd awoke. Truly disappointing.

"Father why did you hurt Kagome?" She asked after getting through being one of his many disappointments in life.

Naraku chuckled finding it funny how the children would group up and also fight amongst themselves. " **She is off fulfilling her use in life while you're here being nothing but a waste of my time.** " He noticed the pain in her eyes and smiled.

Once alone Naraku thought about his darling little princess and her powers that nearly destroyed him. She was everything that her mother promised and more. Though the obedience she had first shown started to waver as his other children did well setting a poor example.

Now all he had to do was wait to see how his little princess did against the dogs. He still remembered how one of them killed him while another tried to kill him after becoming a hanyo and the last was worst of all trying to take away something he deemed as his.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome didn't understand what she'd done wrong. Jinenji said the parasites were bad and needed to be removed.

"Let go it hurts." She complained as her gaze looked up into Sesshomaru golden one.

"How did you do that?" He asked in a tone cold tone.

She wanted to roll her eyes, how else it's apart of herself. "My mother could do a lot more than myself, why?" She asked trying to pull away.

"What are you? You're obviously not a spawn of that spider." He said which upset her.

" **He is my father**!" Speaking with an unknown power in her voice as she'd finally managed to break free.

Her siblings liked teasing her about it, that she wasn't truly one of them that she was in fact a fake. Her teary blue eyes glared at him and then noticing how red his one hand was that had been holding onto her.

Kagome found herself returning and lifting up his hand. Wiping away her angry tears she frowned at the skin turning red. "Father was right." She said while not knowing how to help him.

"What was he right about?" He asked as his voice changed into a growl that came out from pain.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru found his hand that held onto her beginning to tingle and then it turned into pain. He never felt any thing like it before, nothing had ever hurt him in such a way either.

"I-I don't know but father, he's always right." She said while smelling of fear.

He couldn't put any strength into his arm and when she pulled away it fell uselessly to his side.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome had fallen to her knees while holding onto her ears.

"The voices...they won't stop father!" She spoke lowly while rocking back and forth tears pricking at her tightly shut eyes.

Watching her for a moment feeling a sense of awkwardness rushing over him. Sesshomaru was unsure of how to help someone in need. "Kagome can you hear me?" He asked in a low tone making sure to keep it neutral.

Kneeling down Sesshomaru carefully touched Kagome's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. Her eyes went to his and blinked back tears. "Can you hear me now Kagome?"

She wasn't fully concentrating on him as her hand reached out again for his hand. Her eyes closed as the pain that had turned into a shooting pain up his arm receded. "I am sorry..." She said before passing out for some unknown reason to him.

• **Kana** •

Kana silently stood in front of Naraku holding her mirror up showing him a glimpse of Kagome actively using her powers. The soft glow of blue light as it covered an entire field cleaning it of parasites. He found himself smiling at the show of control she now appeared to be able show.

The moment abruptly ended causing her to become stressed when he had begun questioning her. Claiming her not to be one of his own and then it happened. Her falling to the ground as the voices flared up.

Naraku found himself worrying about his little princess wondering whether she could suppress the voices alone. Kana simply watched him without a word. Things like emotions escaped her but could easily recognize them in others. Naraku didn't express many but they were most noticeable when it involved Kagome.

" _Maybe it was a mistake leaving her to that dog_." One part of himself said aloud.

" **No this is good for the girl she's been too sheltered by us.** " Another part of himself the spoke.

Kana did as always when her father became split in his thinking, keeping quiet as if she wasn't there.

" _For now she will stay with the dog._ " He said sounding more together as Kagome recovered on her own and even healed the injury she caused.

• **Kagome** •

 _Kagome lifted her face up to the sky feeling the warmth of the sunlight as it beat down on her from above. She smiled finding this place perfect, no thoughts or worries plaguing her just a sense of peace._

 _The sweet smell of flower carried on a warm breeze filling her sense of smell with honeysuckle and lavender. As the sound of birds singing in the distance._

 _'My little princess it's time to wake up.'_

Kagome looked around for a moment seeing nothing yet she could still feel an arm around her shoulder.

Fight against the familiar pull of her waking up Kagome tried to find the source of the voice.

Kagome's eyes opened up to see a pair of golden one staring at her. Frowning at him, Kagome rolled over facing her back towards him. She didn't have to speak with someone if she didn't want to. At least that is what Kagura had told her once when she was feeling nice.

"Kagome I am sorry." She nearly went and turned when he said that not at all expecting it since her father said it was impossible for the dogs to do.

"I shouldn't have claimed you're not your father's daughter." Kagome had noticed from the doorway that the old woman seemed to be coaching him.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that she had passed out once again in his care. If this was to become a thing he felt it might be necessary to bring Jinenji to look after her health. Though he did not like how the two seemed to get along so easily.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can see that you care very much. Only the way you're going about it seems to be poor. You need to apologize when she awakens or she might never talk to you again." Sesshomaru wasn't expecting the old woman to lay into him.

He didn't see the need to apologize to the girl. Then his mind changed when she woke up and looked at him with a look that showed disgust. Old woman had given him a few options to say in apology and ended up using them.

"That's exactly right I am my father's daughter, I will forgive you this once dog." He frowned hearing her calling him a dog. Though that's what that Spider liked calling him.

"Can we come to a truce?" He asked hoping to hear her voice back some positive answer.

"Only if you tell me what the hunt is and why you're hunting me." This got a slightly cough from him as usually it was a choice thing though sometimes accidents happen.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura grew bored of waiting on the punishment her father was no doubt going to hand out.

Taking to the skies on her feather she found herself seeking out Miroku. He wasn't who she was supposed to fall for and he himself admitted the same to her. Yet they found themselves in a moth to a flame relationship.

She didn't think when coming to their old spot that she would actually find him there. He looked as alone as she always seemed to feel. As if sensing her arrival he turned around with a smile. The roguish grin caused a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"I thought you were never going to be back?" He said while playing with her kimono.

She didn't want to admit that was all under the orders of her father. "Shut up and kiss me or I am leaving you."

"Feisty..." Miroku muttered while giving her a perverted smile and cupping her ass.

Nipping his bottom lip Kagura pulled away from him giving a mischievous smile. Miroku found himself being pressed down onto the futon as she straddled his hips. "I don't think you have seen my feisty side just yet." She found his reaction emboldening to her as she stripped another layer from his form.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hunt

• **Miroku** •

Taking in the disheveled appeared of Kagura, Miroku found himself finding form even more erotic than her fully nude under him. Reaching a hand up underneath the bottom of her kimono and ran a hand along her thigh. He'd noticed the spot a long time ago but hadn't gotten the chance to use it.

Watching her go weak and fall against his chest he took the chance to steal a kiss before she righted herself. In the moments following that move he had regretted. She moved a clawed finger down and around a spot even he had not know about himself.

Miroku found himself blushing as she held a sly smile on her face while her low body continued to move against his own.

They both laid naked beneath the old worn blanket in a languid manner. A sigh escaped him knowing he would soon need to get back.

"You lying perverted man...didn't you promise me that you would move on?Why are you still waiting?" She asked before burying her face into his chest.

He found himself feeling silly really as his way of moving on involved asking a woman to bare his child. The mixed reactions made it easier to hold onto her even though that wasn't what she wanted for him.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura felt him gently placing a kiss onto her forehead. Glancing up into stormy grey eyes she could see how much pain he was currently in. Her eyes closed as a thumb grazed along one of her flushed cheeks.

"I am just not ready to move on from you my love." His voice thick as tears could be seen unshed in his eyes.

Kagura knew there would be no one else and yet couldn't bring herself to selfishly hold onto him. Burying her face into his chest she found herself tearing up. "Just don't wait forever."

"I won't..." He said before his in pain.

Kagura looked at him in confusion as he gave a bitter laugh. "It seems my time is up...Inuyasha has made a real mess of it this time and it's to do with your sister of all people."

"What did he do?"

"He used your sister's scent to start a hunt." Miroku said while finding his clothes.

"So he went after my sister!" She said getting ready to kill the mutt.

Miroku noticed as well. "Whoa! What, no he sent Sesshomaru after her." He said while fixing his robe.

"No wonder father left her there in a bloody heap. But still Sesshomaru?" Miroku shrugged as he gave her one last kiss.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru couldn't have asked for a better deal. Since he already planned on giving her a proper explanation in the first place. A not so widely known secret about one of their oldest family traditions.

"Alright it's a deal Kagome if you call me Sesshomaru from now on." It was truly tiring to constantly hear himself being referred to as dog.

It took Kagome more than an instant to answer which displeased him a bit but waited.

"Deal Sesshomaru." Hearing the way she spoke his name made it sound as if he was pulling teeth.

Even though she didn't sound happy to call him by name he proceeded in explaining. "Do you believe in curses? If not this explanation might sound a bit far fetched..." This wasn't the best way yet it was how his mother gave the explanation when his father had brought home Izayoi.

At such a young age he couldn't being to understand how compelling such a power held over him. Kagome held an all too familiar look worn in his youth when ask the same.

"The Hunt had began first as a simple Chase. The chase had been a form of bonding between a pair who decided to mate." He began.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome continued to listen quietly as the explanation so far wasn't so hard to believe.

"The Chase became something more after one of my ancestor of old gave chase to the wrong female. She wasn't from this land and my ancestor didn't know how great and truly powerful a being she was. After giving chase and mating with her, my ancestor moved onto a new challenge and had begun giving chase to a new female.

The woman loved my ancestor to the point of obsession. After finding him with a different female spinning her the same tale he had down with her things ended badly." Kagome found herself hook on what the woman had done to the no good cheating dog.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh for the next part. "She had been enraged by his betrayal she used the blood of there son to cast a curse upon his male line of descendants. And that is how The Chase had then transformed into The Hunt."

"That sorta explains it but what does this hunt thing entail?" She asked but really wanted to hear more about the woman who cursed his ancestor.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru had a uncomfortable vibe about him but felt it must be a trick of the light.

• **Miroku** • '

Miroku held up a hand and watched as space began to warp. Entering the weakened barrier between spaces he found himself in the entry way of the castle.

The sound of something breaking had Miroku wearily entering Inuyasha all but destroyed room. He found him in a state of breathing heavily looking as if his demon side might show.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" He said while reaching into his robes for a sutra.

"That damn bastard is taunting me! Why else hasn't he come him to tell on me to daddy!" He yelled as he'd ripped through the fabric of a large cushion.

"Inuyasha! Calm down he is probably still with Kagome. Didn't you confess that to me earlier? Now why not just go confess to your father before he has the chance?" Trying to calm him seemed almost impossible yet Miroku could see him stop and smile.

"That's exactly what I will do! I won't let him make it worse than it already is. By the way where were you earlier today?" He asked calming down all at once.

Miroku looked at him uncomfortably. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You slept with her!"

"I am a moth to her flame Inuyasha, one day you will understand that it too." He said seeing the twisted look on Inuyasha's face.

• **Hakudōshi** •

Hakudōshi felt immense joy catching Kagura as she snuck back in through the barrier. Her kimono wasn't quite straight and she wore her hair down. All of this pointed to being up to no good in the younger boy's mind as he smiled at her.

"Look what the panther demon just dragged in, I am liking the new look sister." He said tauntingly as he just stood there peering at her face filled with terror.

He watched as she placed a hand over the spot where her heart should be as she switched to glaring. "Hakudōshi stalking the castle halls again? How are you dead little friends today?"

"Don't worry about my little projects Kagura. After all once father finds out you were with that pervert again ah, who is to say when your next view of freedom will be?"

"It's a good thing Kagome is no longer here to ruin your good fun. Otherwise your own little schemes might just not ever come to fruition." He frowned as Kagura hit a sore point.

"Watch your step Kagura the next one might just be a drop." He said before leaving.

He felt annoyed thinking of how one touch dissolved his hard work. No he wouldn't miss that changling around the castle.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru sat there across from her feeling awkward when his instincts in this area weren't working. Both of his parents did their duty when giving an explanation on such matters but most were contradictions.

"The Hunt is a forced courting ritual. Once a female or a token containing her scent is scented there is no other for the male. They will follow her to the ends of the world to find her and be with her. Once found he will hunt and provide for her until their mating is completed. If the female does not accept for whatever reason then there is usually a fight to the death."

Sesshomaru sat silently watching her face change till she seemed to settle on something. "Then how did you get my scent we've never met in person until the gardens."

"My half brother stole this from your person." He said holding up a delicate bracelet she had on during the party.

"My bracelet father gave that to me as a birthday present. How could he do such a thing?" She asked touching her empty wrist.

"The half-breed wanted to play a bad joke on me out of boredom. Please." He said motioning for her to lift her wrist up before placing it back where it belonged.

• **Inuyasha** •

Inuyasha had trouble breathing as he stood in front of his father after giving him a full confession. He didn't feel any better and was actually beginning to regret coming forward.

How did Miroku even manage to talk him into doing something so stupid it was better to deny till the end.

"Inuyasha I am disappointed in you. I never would've thought you would go so far as to use the family tradition in such a way against your own brother."

"Keh! That bastard isn't a brother of mine. As for that tradition don't you mean curse." He growled still feeling a slight tingling in his nose from the renewed dulling of his sense of smell.

Inuyasha held a hand up to his now burning cheek. "The family tradition may very well be born of a curse but that doesn't mean you have to submit to it Inuyasha. Many other of our kin have died because they only viewed it as an inescapable shackle or cage that drove them to insanity. We've learned to live with this part of ourselves and not let it overcome us. Though all of my teachings on the matter seemed to have escaped you. From now on you'll be retaking your lesson."

"This is unfair!" Though he didn't say that to his father's face.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura tidied her appearance before the inevitable summons had come an hour before midnight. Her feet never felt so heavy as they carried her to the place her father resided.

The room held a miasma around it as he seemed to have recovered from the girl's power. Yes she knew but acted in a clueless manner towards it.

" **Kagura**." She found a pit forming as an urge to flee filled her.

Going against instincts she walked in and bowed. "Father."

" **Not only did you disobey my orders to say away** **from that man you went and actively sought him out not once but twice.** " Kagura had expected but hoped to get away with it.

His next word though left her feeling despair. " **Your punishment will be breaking his heart. Though for now you can enjoy sometime with in the dark like the others until you are willing.** "

Miroku was the only good thing that came of her father's many tricks and schemes. She didn't want to and that is why he was placing her in that hell hole to stew until she finally gave in or he died. Either way the next time she would see him meant breaking both their hearts.

• **Kagome•**

 _Joke...it was all a joke._ Kagome gazed at the way Sesshomaru calmly placed her bracelet back on. She'd effectively been abandoned by her father and it's all because the mutt was bored. Tears weren't forthcoming like they usually were, instead anger bubbled inside of her. She'd never felt anger in her life, even when Hakudōshi spoke badly of her and her origins.

"Done, tomorrow we will be returning to my father's castle." Kagome finally snapped out of her thoughts hearing that.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru sat back looking more in control now. "He has more knowledge about the history of the hunt and that might help."

Kagome found herself agreeing with him and hoping his father could help. She didn't like the thought of having a battle to the death with him.

"Do those voices bother you often?"

Kagome had found the silence a bit awkward yet his question left her touching the bracelet. "I am not too sure how often they happen, father usually would stop them before they begin." She said vaguely not wanting to mention what the voice said earlier to her.

' _You have the power, just kill him and you can be free_...' She didn't want to kill that was something horrible and terrible which her father and siblings all did. Yet it was her mother's words that kept her from following them.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku took a drink from the small cup while looking up at the night sky as Inuyasha continued to complain.

"Seriously though Miroku the tortures between the sword and pen I would rather brave training in the sword again than learning. Who needs it anyway?" Miroku knew why he was needed but never exactly how much till now.

"Inuyasha not everything can be fixed with a swing of a sword. Though you have been know to prove most wrong with that." Miroku couldn't finish as he heard Inuyasha screaming.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" He cried out before jumping into one of the many fountains found around the grounds.

Taking a closer look at the particular fountain Miroku felt a cold chill down his back. "Will you please get out of there Inuyasha?" He said trying not to give away how much he shouldn't be in there.

"No! I don't feel like it. What do you think is taking that dame bastard so long to get back?" Inuyasha said as he picked a small delicately carved lotus up.

"Knowing Naraku the wounds left all had poison in them. Now please put that down before you...fuck." The bad feeling intensified as some yelled for Inuyasha.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru gave the old woman his thanks for helping him with Kagome.

"Nothing to it your lordship and even if there is no medical care needed do stop by again." She said while looking at her son.

Sesshomaru also turned his attention to the pair saying goodbye. They had talked about plants all morning long. He didn't find it enjoyable to listen to but found himself watching her and the expressions she was making. He got caught by the old woman who'd enough sense not to give him away to Kagome.

"That sounds like fun!" Kagome said as she came over.

The old woman seen his face and had gave a chuckle. "I would be happy to have you both come visit me and my boy. Your a good child Kagome and you as well Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru found it hard to say no as the last time he was here she made it a point to guilt trip him. Now that he unintentionally found him a friend in his Kagome.

"See you next time Jinenji!"

He must have made a face after her call as the old woman laughed. "Don't make his lordship too jealous girl."

Sesshomaru found himself grabbing up the hand she used to shake hands with Jinenji. For now he still had time to figure things out.


	4. Chapter Four: Travel

• **Kagome** •

Kagome took in the hand holding her own and tugged on it. "Sesshomaru?" She called out a bit nervous.

He turned and looked at her making the words she wanted to speak die on her tongue. "What is it Kagome?" The cold lord finally prompted when she'd continued to stare.

"Can we take a break?" She asked in a small voice.

The displeased look that she had been expecting from him didn't appear. He looked around for a moment. "There is a small stream that way we can go rest there."

Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru had paicked her up. She circled her arms around his neck as a bright red flush appeared along her cheeks. "What are you doing, I can walk by myself."

"You don't get out very much do you princess?" He asked teasingly though she found it hard to believe with his cold appearance.

"What do you mean? I get outside in the garden plenty and father was just about to take me regularly to parties." Though she could tell that he wasn't referring to the garden or the party.

"You're not in your garden or at one of those dull events now but you're outside." As if understanding she'd bowed her head looking away.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru noticed her looking down in thought so didn't bother continuing as he made his way to the stream. He tried not to notice how close she now was or her arms clinging to his neck.

He felt her suddenly tighten her arms around him and begin to shake.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"No, I am scared. You won't let other demons eat me will you?" She asked in a thick voice full of fear.

He didn't know what had happened to Kagome previously to make her so fearful of being eaten by demons. But that wouldn't stop him from easing it. "Kagome, I promise to do my utmost to protect you from being eaten." He said with an icy face that came off as oddly reassuring.

Releasing her from his hold the girl all but ran to the water. It appeared as if she would stumble over her own two feet. "Careful." He called as his gaze turned to the fish in the stream.

Without much effort he forced a few fat fish out from the clear waters. He cleaned them and prepared them to be cooked. Knowing the girl held no experience in outdoor living he went about making the fire too. All done under her watchful blue gaze.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome sat along the bank soaking her feet while watching Sesshomaru work. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing until he created a fire and began cooking fish.

"You can cook? That's amazing no one in my family can cook. Miroku used to cook my meals before he left."

"Would you like to learn?" He asked in a way that had Kagome hearing a princess at the end of that.

"Yes!" She said showing off a fighting spirit. It didn't hurt that it also went against her father's rules.

Her spirit though extinguished nearly completely the moment her gaze met the innocent fish. "You mean I have to kill it?" She couldn't help but feel as if the creature's soul was crying out for her to save it.

"Do you want to eat it live?"

"No I don't but killing it seems to be a bit cruel don't you think?" She said as her instincts urged her to throw back the fish.

"Aren't you hungry though, I can hear your stomach." Kagome blushed yet it felt impossible to do as he asked.

"Yes I want something to eat but do I really need to kill this fish for food?" She could almost see the answer in his eyes as Yes.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura blinked finding no difference as it was dark either way. She tried to shift but found the restrains wouldn't budge. Her previous futile struggles in this place allowed her to save energy instead of wasting it.

Turning in ward she thought of when Kagome had been first brought home.

It had just finished pouring the rain as Naraku made his way right through a barrier that kept them all in.

Within his arms she noticed the small bundle hidden there while wrapped up protectively in the baboon cloak.

Being reminded of the Infant and his other half, Kagura mildly wondered at that time if this one would be like the annoying pair.

She wasn't surprised when later that day Naraku called for her. Being on of the oldest it seemed such things had a way of falling on her shoulders.

Hearing the high pitched wailing of a angry infant and smelling something foul she could guess the problem. He wasn't much hands on when it came to any of them.

"Fix this and bring her back." Hearing such a dark tone she found it easier to silently obey.

Taking the infant away she'd not clue what to do with it. Then thought of doing something similar to what had happened with the Infant.

• **Inuyasha** • '

Inuyasha shook out his length of long white hair removing most of the cold water dumped over his head.

"Damn bitch what was that for?" He growled out as his fingers worked to remove the moisture from his ears.

The imposing demoness glared at him with hate in her golden eyes. She held a fixed gaze on the crystal lotus that'd been broken by him.

"You lousy little bastard do you know what you've so carelessly broken? No you obviously don't or you wouldn't have broken the medium that tethers this realm to the mortal realm." She spoke in a manner that left Inuyasha feeling ice all along his body.

"Keh! So what if I broke it? Can't you just put a new one there and it's fixed good as new." His words did him a lot more harm than good as he received a slap to his swollen cheek.

"Good as new? You think that a pink crystal lotus can just be replaced just like that?" Her gaze held a look full of disgust.

"Why not? Isn't it only a rock just get a new one." He said knowing nothing about the power that simple rock had.

"That was a living crystal you nitwit! No other crystal can support the great energy otherwise!" She said rubbing a claw along the bridge of her nose.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku felt tired as he leaned against a wall waiting for Inuyasha. He could only watch as a few imps came taking the hanyo away.

"Miroku?" The man jumped hearing a deep voice call out his name.

"Your lordship!" He said surprised as his eyes finally focused.

Tiredly he followed the demon into a study filled with an aged smell of old parchment and ancient artifacts just sitting around the room.

The Western Lord didn't keep him in suspense long. "Tell me about the girl Inuyasha so callously chose to use."

Miroku found swallowing hard as he didn't know if the demon dogs held as much hate for the spider as he did for them. "Kagome she is the youngest of Naraku's children."

"A hanyo, tell me what is she like."

Miroku looked away from him as he uncomfortably agreed. "She is naïve, yet sweet girl with a bit of a temper. Sometimes childish but that could be due to her siblings be just as childish."

He watched the older demon nod in a silent manner as he began smiling. "It seems my son will have his hands full from now on."

Miroku shivered as a cold thought lingered when he said that. 'She will be much more than that if he's not careful.'

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru found the fish's end to be even worse than promptly killing it in one clean hit. Kagome talked the poor thing to death.

Watching her poke and prod the dead body before screaming out and hiding her eyes. "Do you need help?"

She opened her hazy blue eyes full of tears. "I don't need help I can do it on my own." She said before letting out a high pitched cry. He found her giving a reluctant expression as she opened her eyes again.

"Please help me...Sesshomaru." She called out to him finally.

Sesshomaru found himself smiling as he helped her through the last of the steps. "Are you still paying attention to me Kagome?" He asked softly up against her ear.

The cry of surprise told him no but he didn't mind. "Must you be so close to me?" She asked while shifting a bit.

"Yes...why does my being so close to you make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no of course not!" She said with a pout as she tried to escape from the fish again.

He could tell it was a lie but secretly enjoyed the blush on her face. "You're almost done and then you can eat."

• **Kagome** •

Kagome bit into the fish prepared by Sesshomaru as her own creation was still cooking. She found the fresh fish delicious though it was now partially ruined knowing how it became food.

Watching her own fish that had been in a way killed, cleaned and gutted by her own hands cook she frowned. She didn't want to eat the fish.

"It's ready now." Kagome nodded and decisively picked it up and placed it in his hands.

"It's for you." She said trying to leave it to him.

"Full?"

"Yes, now hurry and have some." She said while patting her belly.

"Then I will wrap it up for you to eat later." Hearing that had her panicking as she didn't want to eat the poor fish.

"Aren't you hungry though? Please it's for you." She said trying too hard.

"I don't eat human food so I will keep it for you for later."

"No, don't do that! Uh...please won't you try it? Please Sesshomaru." She had begun clinging onto his front as her face grew close to his own.

Kagome froze feeling something wet against her lips. "Alright I will try it." She pulled away while covering her mouth as she watched him take a bite from the fish.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome sat lost in thought after the small lick. He found her reaction cute as she seemed unable to look at him. Though when she did manage a glimpse it would be on his mouth.

Smiling at her when she took a sneak peek again. "Are you interested?" Her whole face seemed to burn after she'd gotten caught.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You want the rest of this fish right or do you want something else?" Never had he teased another and yet he was actively now going out of his way to do so.

He knew she didn't want the fish for whatever reason. So he wasn't at all surprised by her flustered answer. "I don't want anything what else could I possibly want from you?"

He leaned closer to her burning face as the rapid beating of her heart was easily heard. "Hm...something like that." She nearly threw herself from her seat he quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

He didn't think she would throw her body right into his arms though. "You seem eager though it's still so bright out Kagome." His low voice purred up against her ear.

He couldn't enjoy the moment further as a group of human came along.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura remembered the little human princess who had taken to caring for the bundle. That's how she found out it was a little girl with a patch of dark black hair.

The princess had lost her husband to war and their child in the birthing process. Leaving her a shell of her former self yet when Kagura first handed her that wailing bundle the woman seemed to come alive.

It didn't take long for her to have the infant girl fed, changed and asleep.

She didn't have to wait for the woman to loose focus before taking the infant back as ordered.

Seeing the sight of Naraku taking her back made Kagura curious about the infant. She didn't bother voicing her questions about the girl knowing it a futile attempt.

"Well done Kagura, it seems you do know how to follow my orders. From now on when Kagome is in need you will look after her."

At first it annoyed her that yet again she would be burdened with tending to another demanding little master. Though this one wasn't shouting out orders at her just yet.

"Understood father." She said in what was probably her most respectful she ever spoke those words then or since.

• **Inuyasha** •

Inuyasha didn't understand what the big deal was over a rock. They could be found everywhere on the ground.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's bitch mother who smacked him again right on the same spot. "Fuck why did you hit me again?"

"You were thinking something stupid so I smacked you before you actually said it."

"That's no reason to hit me you crazy bitch!" He complained while holding his sore cheek.

"For an idiotic hanyo like you? Plenty. Now tell me Inuyasha how is it you'll be repaying your debt to me?" Feeling annoyed by her words he glared but had no way of paying her.

"How do you want me to repay you?" He asked flattening his ears against his skull knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"Since the next pink crystal lotus isn't ready for another thousand years you will go fetch me the next best thing." She said while lifting up a small jewel that was square in shape. Which she'd carelessly tossed to him.

"Take that to Hōsenki and tell him to either repair my lotus or trade for an item that acts in the same way." She said with a charming smile that made Inuyasha feel cold.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku felt relief as he stepped out of the study. He didn't like lying but with Naraku one could never be too careful especially after being cursed by him.

Lifting his gaze from the hand with a seal placed over it. He found Inuyasha standing in the hall quietly. The hanyo didn't know the meaning of the word making him suspicious.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he placed an arm over his shoulder.

"That bitch wants me to find someone called Hōsenki and get this fixed or to get a trade just like it." Miroku sighed at Inuyasha uncouth way of referring to others.

"Seems easy enough." He said as the dog ears went flat.

"No the problem is getting out to get it before coming back to deliver it."

"Who can get you in and out?"

"Sesshomaru's fucking annoying ass imp that's always following him. He came back with us but it still doesn't change the fact in essence I would be asking that bastard for a favor."

"I could help you trick Jaken into the task so you wouldn't be asking a favor to either of them." Miroku offered.

Inuyasha agreed. "Let's get clean up I got a bucket dumped on me and you look like crap yourself." Miroku didn't bother with him as they split.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome heard the sound of hooves as

a tight hold around her waist could be felt. "Don't move." She heard him say as he lifted her up from the fallen log they'd been sitting on.

The strange moment they shared just a moment ago was lost as the shouts of men could be heard. She couldn't see what was currently happening but it didn't stop her from hearing.

"Hand over the wench and all of your valuables and maybe we will let you go." This got a few chuckles from the others obviously on horseback.

"Leave now and I won't kill you all." His words dripped with venom but it didn't frightened Kagome. She found a form of comfort from it.

The group didn't seem to be leaving as sounds of weapons being drawn entered her ears. "Don't make me ask a third time hand over the wench and your valuables." The man who spoke the first time said again.

Sesshomaru said nothing as the men screamed out. Kagome placed a hand over each of her ears blocking out the sound. She didn't even realize she'd been crying until Sesshomaru lifted her face up.

"It's over now, don't cry." She wiped a hand over her cheeks finding the tears were falling.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru coldly watched the group on horseback. He found himself losing control of his emotions when the man leading the group demanded for what was his. His hold around Kagome had tightened allowing him to regain full control over himself.

"Leave now and I won't kill you all." He said while feeling Kagome hold onto his chest tighter.

He watched as the humans drew their weapons and found them enjoying it.

"Don't make me ask a third time hand over the wench and your valuables." The man said before his head flew off his shoulders.

Sesshomaru found no reason to dirty his claws with their blood. Each one was swiftly bisected in different ways. He felt the loss of her hold and looked down after he was done to see a face stained in tears.

Lifting her face up he touched a drop threatening to fall. Blue eyes opened as her hands moved away from her ears.

"It's over now, don't cry." She wiped a hand over her cheeks but didn't look away from his face. He didn't want to see her tears an uncomfortable feeling was left in his chest.

She went to turn around but he didn't want her to witness such a gory sight.

• **Kagome** •

Sheltered, it was something that she'd been called by Hakudōshi many times in the past. His words used to cause a deep infuriation within her. Useless, it was his other favorite thing to call her each time they crossed paths. Having no fangs or claws, being essentially a human with random surges of power.

Being an idiot she allowed him to bait her on until he forced her into a place that made her realize the limitations. Even now making a fire, cooking and even washing her clothes were things she couldn't do properly. Her face felt hot thinking of burning down one of her father's kitchens, poisoning other with the food she made and ruining a whole wardrobe.

The last straw that had her accepting herself for herself was the night that Hakudōshi so kindly helped her free of the castle walls. If not for Kagura telling their father what Hakudōshi did she wouldn't be here today.

Kagome ran into Sesshomaru's back as he came to a stop. "We will rest here for the night." He said while his gaze lingered on her face.

While making the fire Kagome from a nearby rock carefully watched him as he worked. It felt as if he moved slow just so she could learn.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura's thoughts naturally turned to her perverted man. Miroku had come at an awkward time when Kagome a terror of two years old. She refused food for the longest time to the point that her loving father told her she would join Kagome in the afterlife if she didn't fix it.

The summer had been at its hottest a lethargic little girl still fighting when the door busted down. At the time he wasn't grown and seen by her as some annoying pest.

"Show me to Naraku foul demoness! I know he is here." He had stated while coping a feel.

"Die pervert!" She screamed sending him flying though he didn't die thanks to Kagome. The brat didn't enjoy any sort of violence which made it one of the many mysteries of their father.

Seeing as she couldn't kill him while babysitting the little pacifist. So she'd to settle for another way of getting rid of him.

"I will take you to Naraku only if you can get the little princess here to eat." She said pointing to the toddler laying out on the floor sleeping.

He seemed to get oddly fired up and headed for the kitchen. "Can I use the kitchen?"

"Use whatever you want." She said in a careless manner knowing that any form of violence would be null with Kagome around.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku held back his annoyance as he knew that only Jaken could get out of this place and to the mortal realm. So he smiled so forcefully he felt his face might break.

"Alright I will take you two but we're looking for his lordship first." Miroku felt like some blood came up, if they looked for Sesshomaru first he didn't doubt that the two brothers would end up fighting.

Still there was no other way and the imp didn't look to be in a negotiating mood. "I will let Inuyasha know that we leave in an hour." He said before outright fleeing another bout of how great Lord Sesshomaru is.

After making a stop by his room so he could change into his old travel wear and grabbing a few other essentials to survive the trip.

He found Inuyasha in his room with a familiar red outfit and a sword given to him by his father. "Is that all your taking?"

"Hm? What else would I need? I even found this old thing after knocking an old clay pot over." He said shaking the old katana at his hip.

Miroku knew anything he said would be useless so he said nothing while he showed him to the meeting spot.

• **Inuyasha** • '

Inuyasha glared at the imp when he'd gotten a stink eye from him. They had nearly gotten into a fight before being so rudely pulled apart by Miroku.

"Enough! We will be spending lots of time together so until we get back let us all get along."

The truces was settled though Jaken sprung something onto him after they arrived in the mortal realm.

"The Great Lord has sent these along for you to review." Jaken said while dumping a pile of scrolls out from an enchanted bag.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that he had to do both tasks. "Keh! Like you can make me imp."

"Are you sure?" The imp asked in a way that actually sounded like he was threatening him.

"Make me!"

"Sit!" Inuyasha didn't expect himself to be forced into a submissive posture by the imp of all creatures.

"How did you do that?" He demanded angrily.

The smug grin left him cursing till he heard "Sit!" again forcing him to eat dirt.

"Damn bastard!" Inuyasha complained getting one more face full of dirt.

Being forced into reading scrolls on a dragon's back wasn't how Inuyasha had wanted to spend his time. So by sunset he was throwing them away as he hopped up into a tree watching as Miroku set up camp.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome could feel as the sun rose in the sky. Reluctantly she forced open her eyes to greet the day when she'd caught sight of Sesshomaru rubbing at his nose. "Good morning." She had warmly greeted.

"Uh...good morning?" To hear the dog question such a thing made her want to know how he greeted others in the morning.

"Don't you greet your family in the morning?" She asked full of curiosity as a hand rubbed up against his chest.

Not seeming to realize her how he'd react she felt wronged when it was removed. "I normally try to avoid my family most days. Now do you want to learn how to make a fire?" But it instantly vanished when he offered a lesson in fire making.

"So you don't use explosives?" She'd asked after making a small spark in a small nest of fibers.

"No whoever told you that was joking with you." He said while she carefully turned the spark into a flame.

"No wonder Renkotsu laughed after I told him about burning down one of the kitchens. Ah! I did it without the explosion part." She happily said as a small fire started eating away at dry twigs.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Watching as Kagome slept within his arms Sesshomaru had found himself thinking about her. Earlier she was a bit quiet, no request for a rest or give a complaint about her legs and feet hurting. Finding himself enjoying the sound of her voice he couldn't help but wonder if she would recover by the morning.

The fire dwindled into ash before the sunrise. His golden gaze had taken to watching the dying flames as more of his thoughts turned to her. She didn't seem to have a survivalist bone in her body. He could tell after the incident with the fish she didn't do much for herself. Though it appeared that it was not for a lack of want on her part but more the Spider keeping her that way.

Without skills running away from him would be impossible and she spoke as the Spider did. Meaning most of her must've come straight from the Spider himself.

An idea to slowly teach her as his own father once had, took root. All he had to do was speak with her about it but could see the hunting portion ending in disaster.

As he itched his nose that burned still Kagome had her eyes open watching him. "Good morning."

"Uh...good morning?" Such a strange thing to say yet he said it back to her.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru decided she could try a rabbit this time. He had his own and used it to show her the steps on how to prepare it.

"I can't do it!" She said squirming to get free of his hold.

"Didn't you want to learn?" He asked noticing her still for a moment before renewing the efforts to free herself.

"Why did it have to be a sweet bunny they are so cute and cuddly looking." Sesshomaru found her excuses to be pointless. So what if it was cute that didn't change her needing to eat.

"Don't you want breakfast?" This got a silent nod from her. "Then you will help prepare it."

The rabbit took far longer than what it did for the fish. Though this time it was eaten by her reluctantly. "Done." She said without spirit.

Carefully wrapping the second rabbit up for later they moved on.

Trailing through mud without getting a spot on himself, he found it wasn't the same for Kagome who looked as if she bathed in it. "I tripped." Was her defense.

Finding a hot spring to clean her up to end the list of complaints.

"No peeking." Sesshomaru scoffed as he took to walking the perimeter and catching an eye full later on.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura couldn't believe that the food made by the pervert had worked like a miracle. Since he wanted a meeting with Naraku so bad she had him come along while dropping Kagome back to the moody lord.

The dark room was more than a few degrees cooler than it was outside to which Kagome came alive in. With a pair of chubby little legs she went up to Naraku and hugging the demon.

Kagura took in the disgusted face that was made by him watching their little reunion. "What's wrong never seen a child give their father a hug?"

Naraku noticed them and seen neither move to leave. "Give your report." He lazily said as he lifted Kagome up.

"This one made food your fussy little princess is willing to eat." She said as he never gave a name.

The eerie pair of red eyes took in the boy before smiling. "Three." He said with a chuckle.

"You killed my grandfather and father, today I will make you pay Naraku!" It was a lame attempted from Kagura's point of view.

Being sent flying by a lazy tentacle he then offer him a job. "You're not my opponent boy, instead you can stick around and cook for my little princess the dear is really too picky." He said as Kagome giggled.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku took a stroll through a town nearby. It had been sometime since he'd lasted worked as a scam arts. Since many men were off to fight he could easily swoop in and whisper a few sweet words getting anything he needed.

His errant hand was truly a curse that ran deep in his father's bloodline. He at one point remember the blades of wind that would try taking it off. As if by some miracle created by the small youngster, the offending appendage was still connected.

Stopping by a small establishment he found the smell to be most enticing so he decided on working his charms.

Coming back to the camp and finding a studying Inuyasha surprised him a bit. "Hungry?" He asked tossing a bun over to the hanyo.

"Jaken?" He called handing one over to him while holding up some leafy greens for the two headed dragon.

He noticed the imp holding out both hands for more while Inuyasha didn't touch his. "Pretty good, how did you get them?"

He seen Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Oh I did a favor for the own of a small but famous restaurant." Not elaborating.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh! Sweet talked it from the owner no doubt." The imp shrugged not caring about tricking a human out of some good food.

• **Inuyasha** • '

Inuyasha grunted as he fell out of the tree. "Damn imp I was sleeping!" He was having a really good dream and the toad faced imp ruined it.

"I am simply following orders if you're looking to complain go talk with your father." He said in a righteous tone.

To Inuyasha it felt more like the imp was enjoying his job too much. As he seemed ready to call on a dirt shower again. So without fighting he pulled a scroll out and looked at it. None of it was making a lick of sense to him but that didn't matter much. Whatever he could do to ward off Jaken was seen as a lifesaving device.

Jaken finally noticed Inuyasha pulled out the wrong scroll and gave him a resounding "Sit!" Inuyasha just hoped the imp didn't turn crazy with power as he was giving the proper scroll.

After Miroku returned they could go on to find Sesshomaru so that they'd be able to get the task of the crystal over with quickly.

Inuyasha found his ears twitching as he hear Miroku. He noticed the food being tossed to him and didn't know how he got it but just knew it wasn't bought. Unable to properly smell the bun even after shoving his nose near it Inuyasha chose not to eat the bun.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru golden eyes widened in a bit of shock at catching a full view her wet naked body which quickly turned to lust. His breathing shortened as his gaze followed the droplets of water as they ran down along the naked curves of her body. Sesshomaru felt his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. There were no proper thought other than a desire to hold her.

Moving with only one purpose in his mind Sesshomaru held Kagome's wet naked body up against his own. The move from the hot spring to the cool ground left her gasping. A hand had gently squeezed the soft mound of her breast while the other raked down her side all way to her waist. He captured her lips in a rough passionate kiss as she moaned into his mouth.

Leaving her breathless he pulled away and began trailing kisses down along her jawline and past her neck. As he reached her unattended breast and sucking hard on the harden peak she let out a panting moan.

As her hips grated against his own looking for friction the spell over them ended as she cried out for him to stop. He looked up from what he had been doing to see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes. He removed his hand from her tight wet heat.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome blushed as she moved away from Sesshomaru. The voice inside of her mind forced that cry for him to stop out of her as she'd felt him between her legs.

Things became awkward as she didn't know how to speak up about how she wanted him to continue yet couldn't. The pressure that built up in her mind hurt too much for her to focus on his touches.

They had passed through a few towns and small villages which allowed for a few trades. He got her a second outfit to change into so she could wash the one she wore. Some vegetables and a few ripe fruit. Though it didn't change the way she now avoided him in fear of the pain coming back.

Then something gave as Sesshomaru hugged her keeping her from running away again. "Kagome I am sorry. You weren't ready and from now on you don't have to fear me. I promise not to do such things again until you're ready." The hug brought no pain but didn't properly hear his words.

The kiss he placed on her forehead also didn't hurt so she hugged him back while hiding her face in his chest. She didn't want to avoid him but the pain had scared her.

Kagome still wasn't sure if she knew now what Kagura had meant when she said she would just know.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru felt relief after speaking with Kagome. Since that day she had no longer avoid him, his gaze or even his touch. Holding her hand they had continued through another town that had been attacked by wolves.

He found himself annoyed having to think about what to report once they arrived back. At present he couldn't do much without his sense of smell. The tracks they left behind lead only so far and since Kagome was with him he didn't want to risk her safety.

The last few day that she had avoided him more than three dozen different low level yokai had attacked.

He had begun to seriously teach her survival skills. She had shown herself able to ward off certain attacks that left her vulnerable afterwards but the ifs of ever getting separated weighed heavily on his mind.

Watching as she scavenged for some dry tinder he noticed something off. Looking around and even patrolling the surroundings had shown nothing unusual. If there was a scent he had been able to find and determine who or what seemed to be following them.

"Sesshomaru look I managed all by myself this time!" Kagome happily called out to show off the small fire that hadn't went out yet.

"You did really well." He said seeing she followed most of what he showed her.

• **Kagura** •

Kagura hung there in the dark feeling her chest tighten. From time to time a reminder would be given by the man.

She couldn't let go of all those sweet and tender moments shared between them. Nor did she want to ruin what little still had remained between them with her own hands. Yet knew that if not willing her father still had ways to make them suffer. Only the fun would be greatly lessened and her suffering becoming even worse.

Not that the stagnant room seal off wasn't so bad at least Hakudōshi was far away from her and their father only lightly squeezed her heart once a day.

Keeping her thoughts rooted in past happiness to keep herself sane Kagura thought of how Miroku first confessed to her.

"Will you bare my children?" With a pair of narrowed red eyes she gave him a slap.

"Do I look like one of those village girls you regularly scam?"

"No you look more like my wife if you say yes to marrying me." She didn't know if his brain finally got addled from all the hits to his head.

"Do you prefer a marked or unmarked grave? Because if I said yes you would not be alive long enough to enjoy it." She said as Miroku instead got close enough to kiss her.

"Either is fine." He said before kissing her.

• **Miroku** •

Miroku stood next to Jaken as they'd examined a few corpses. The poison had eroded almost everything away. Who they were other than someone unlucky enough to run into the cold and easily irritated Lord Sesshomaru.

"About time we found something of that bastard's trail. Why the hell is he walking around with that girl?"

"Inuyasha shouldn't you know that, it is something your father explained to you twice that I know of."

"Who's side are you on anyway I just got the uptight bastard to loosen up a bit." Miroku sighed hearing him say that.

"Inuyasha don't you find what you've done to Sesshomaru as wrong?"

"No I don't, the bastard deserved it. Though that girl not so much." He said before running off.

Miroku stopped Jaken from doing anything. If Inuyasha were to meet Sesshomaru now there would be a battle of epic proportions they would not be able to stop.

Following the hanyo over to the small stream he sat down beside him.

"He said I was conceived out of fake love." Inuyasha finally said as the imp continued searching. "That father had never truly loved my mother it was all because of that stupid family curse! I want him to see how fake it really is for himself."

Miroku could see that things weren't well between him and his family but this wasn't an easy fix.

• **Inuyasha** •

After confessing the truth Inuyasha noticed nothing had really changed. Miroku didn't look at him with any strange looks or said anything that made his feelings any less. Nor did he get chewed out as he expected. He also knew Miroku didn't agree with what he did but hadn't condemned him for it.

As they followed the imp they started to frequently run into abandoned or empty villages. Death lingered about the places yet Inuyasha just wanted to find Sesshomaru so they could get the stupid rock fixed.

"Are you sure you found him this time imp?" He asked feeling annoyed as a fifth scroll had been forced into his hands just that morning.

Jaken glared at him. "Yes! The lord is just up that way, I am certain of it."

Inuyasha didn't care how the imp had the ability to so accurately follow his half brother and he didn't care.

Tossing the scroll aside he decided to go on ahead and see how close they actually were from the bastard.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out while trying and failing to keep up.

Breaking through the tree line into a small clearing he found Sesshomaru turning to leave. "Hold it you lousy bastard! We have been looking all over for your dumbass." He said as the cold lord fully ignored him.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome took in the fire she created all on her own this morning, feeling accomplished by the small feat she managed. The sight next to the her fire though still left her squeamish. Yet now she didn't need supervision when gutting and skinning. Just the thought of herself screaming while trying to runaway had her wanting to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Try." She said hold up a slice of her last fruit. After feeding him countless things and forcing others onto him it seemed like a natural reaction now.

"Good or bad?" She wanted him to try but didn't want to continue forcing it on him if he didn't like it.

"Fine, it's tart like the other ones." She honestly couldn't tell if her tastebuds were strange or if it was all him.

She noticed the look in his golden eyes and found her heart started to beat rapidly.

Trembling slightly she felt as his lips grazed her own. Her eyes opened up seeing him smile. She'd thought of their earlier moment of intimacy and how he stopped when she asked him.

Still not quite ready though throughly enjoying the heart pounding moments he created. Instead of kissing him, she hugged him. Feeling a hand running along the length of her hair she found her eyes closing.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru stroked the length of her hair finding the action soothing. He'd found himself enjoying such moments lately. Especially when Kagome came to him.

He found her feeding him a novelty as he liked eating the small gifts.

Noticing she fell asleep he reluctantly woke her so they could continue their little journey. He showed her quite a few markers used by his family since most were visual rather than a scent based one others usually used. Seeing how much she had gown over the two weeks of traveling caused his heart to swell with pride. She turned out to be a bit clumsy but overall good student.

Holding hands had became something so natural to him he didn't know how he would deal when the eventual spilt came. "Ouch! Sesshomaru your grip is too tight." Kagome cried trying to get her hand back.

"I am sorry..." He said loosening his hold. "I suddenly got worried that I might get separated from you." This got him a lovely flush from the girl as she tried to hide her face in his back.

While passing through another town he found out about another hot spring on the way and decided to make a stop there for the night.

• **Kagome** •

"N-no peeking!" Kagome yelled before she left for the hot spring.

Memories plagued her of standing up and him getting an eye full. She had blocked the rest otherwise the heat on her face wouldn't recede.

With a clean yukata in one hand and a her cleaning supplies in the other she made her way to the hot spring.

Stripping away her clothing covered in dust from simple travel she made her way carefully into the water. A sigh escaped her as she sunk deep into the hot water.

Rustling could be heard by her from time to time making her a bit jumpy. She called out a few times but got no reply.

Ending her time in the water quickly before swiftly drying off and dressed in short order. She noticed the sound of rustling once again and followed it over to catch the offender she didn't doubt was Sesshomaru.

Peeking into the bushes the smile she wore became a frown. She took in a breath to scream but a hand covered her mouth stopping the sound that would have alerted Sesshomaru to her troubles.

Fear gripped Kagome's heart as she stood there confronting a demon while her powers refused to surface.


	5. Chapter Five: Wolf

AN: Back with another chapter and a few things to say, first I am calm again. The little outburst was a moment in the making with constant comments on grammar. Seriously after months of it elsewhere and then for it to be on a fun little fic used for escape it honestly didn't help. Also these were supposed to be individual chapters, I keep wanting to say that but never do, that's why there are • **name** • every two hundred or so words.

Anyway the ending might leave you hanging. Well enjoy as I go cringe in a corner while resisting the delete button.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru paced, it was something he had taken up doing while Kagome bathed. After accidentally peeking as she called that eye full he had gotten, he was now unable to trust himself not to act out once again. He also became painfully aware that though she wasn't human her constitution was very much so. A wrongly placed claw could cause her an undue injury the he hoped to avoid if her could.

He also couldn't stop himself from the paranoid thoughts that someone was stalking them. Without a proper smell of the surroundings he couldn't tell as his hearing hadn't picked up a thing.

His eyes lifted from the fire to look at the direction of the hot spring. A soft cry for help reached his ears. Turning to go to her, Sesshomaru was stopped by a familiar voice. "Hold it you lousy bastard! We have been looking all over for your dumb ass." Inuyasha had yelled out trying to grab him.

Flicking his wrist to deflect Inuyasha's grab and took off at full speed. There was no time to waste on the impudent pup when his Kagome was in danger.

"Fucking hell you asshole!" Inuyasha cried as his hand bled profusely from the hit he gave him.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome's eyes went large taking in a pair grey ones. A smirk could be seen on his tan face as a clawed hand held loosely over her mouth. He held up a finger to his lips.

Kagome nodded out of reflex from an awful childhood game. The moment a gap between his hand and her mouth appeared she took it as she belted out a cry.

With quick reflexes he ended it as she got hauled over his shoulder. Kagome groaned getting the air knocked from her as he took off running.

Not even a glimpse of Sesshomaru to be seen as the hot spring disappeared from view. She wanted to call out for a second time but was interrupted by the stranger jostling her and forcing the air out of her lungs once again.

The road went from smooth to bumpy as he ran with ease along the side of a mountain. She found herself trying to get a grip on him as the fear of falling overtook her.

Hakudōshi was right I will die from a fall! She silently cried in her mind as he preformed a rather dangerous and heart stopping maneuver.

She held back crying out words that might be regretted like once upon a time ago. Instead using tears which still held power which she had found Sesshomaru to be immune to them.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru had used the foot prints left behind by a spot where Kagome had dropped her things to start tracking. While at that time he found his chest tightening as the urge to rip apart the offender hit him.

Yet he could do nothing till he either got someone else to track the scent left behind or his own sense of smell came back. As the foot prints became nonexistent once they hit a mountain side.

Turning back around he collected all of Kagome's fallen items and returned to camp finding Miroku and Jaken.

The imp whined out loudly his name in that obnoxious tone he didn't quite miss. As he only wanted to hear one person call his name and it wasn't the imp.

"My lord I found you!" He spoke after recovering from being stepped on.

He then realized the imp seemed to have an unnatural talent for finding things. "Jaken find the own of this." He command ignoring Inuyasha since there was no time to waste in finding Kagome.

"How long are you going to ignore me you lousy bastard?"

"Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru picked up the imp by his collar before speaking. "Pick up camp and follow with the dragon." He said to Miroku not bothering to glance in Inyuasha's direction. Which he knew further pissed him off.

• **Kōga** •

Kōga stopped just short of the den as sobbing sounds and a wetness on his back halted his steps. He didn't enjoy tears and couldn't help but to stop at a more flattened area where he had set her down.

"What's with the tears?" He asked as a harder sob came from her.

Awkwardly standing there for a while since he never had to deal with such things. "Why are you crying for girl?" He finally snapped irritated as the tears wouldn't stop pouring.

She wiped at her eyes and angrily her blue eyes narrowed in on him. "You want to know why? We nearly died!" She cried out before backing right off of the small ledge.

Needing the little girl alive and well he caught her arm pulling her back to safety. "No worries you seem to be doing a fine job of it on your own. Now will you stop crying we're nearly there." He said lifting her up less like a sack this time into his arms.

"Wait I don't want to go with you! So take me back to Sesshomaru."

"No can do princess I need your help." He said while sweeping past his men and to the back of the cave.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome rubbed her butt as the man stood there after dropping her. "How can I help you?" She asked not believing that someone actually said they needed her help.

A nuisance, burden, annoyance and many more were regularly heard but never once did someone ask her for help. She watched him smile. "I am going to use you as bait." If someone other than her had heard such a thing they wouldn't be happy.

"Bait?" She asked a bit confused.

"Yeah you're perfect bait material the birds will never see me coming with you around."

"Okay." Kagome happily said and had noticed his confusion. "I am Kagome what's your name?" She asked right after.

"Kōga I am the western pack leader. What the hell do you mean by okay? This is extremely dangerous and you should be refusing."

Kagome sat there and shrugged. "So? You asked for my help well not really but you still need it and I am giving it to you. What's the big deal, it was fine when you didn't get my permission to use me as bait? But the moment that I offered my help you start acting quite contradicting. So tell me what really changed?"

He didn't seem to have an answer so left her there. Kagome didn't mind as she took in the furs on the bed.

• **Inuyasha** •

Inuyasha flattened his ears as Miroku gave him a look. "Inuyasha could you have been any less insensitive?"

"What! How am I being insensitive?" He asked defensively while watching as Miroku packed everything up and put out the fire.

"Kagome is gone or have you not even noticed that little fact."

Honestly Inuyasha truly believe that Kagome had died. "How do you even know she is still alive?"

"Naraku wouldn't do anything to kill her and Lord Sesshomaru brought a collection of scents Kagome likes."

Inuyasha reluctantly helped by giving the stuff to Miroku to handle. "Miroku how can you even be so sure that he wouldn't try killing one of his own?" He asked knowing the half-breed by the things Miroku offhandedly would mention from time to time.

"I have witnessed it first hand, unlike those other children of his he likes to parade around from time to time only Kagome is special to him." He didn't elaborate further as everything was packed away.

Inuyasha grumbled while following the dragon. He found his emotions in turmoil, why were so many against him? The prank had gone too far but it appeared Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind at all.

• **Jaken** •

Jaken clutched tightly onto an ancient relic gifted to him by His Lordship. As if the staff were a life line while being dangled dangerously from above. The urge to vomit had been troubling him for a while as His Lordship continued to shake him upside down.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried while continuing to point in the right direction.

"You're doing very well Jaken." The anxiety ridden voice of his lordship said while passing by the same spot twice.

Tears gathered in the imp's eyes as he tried his best to focus on the task that was set for him. Though what became apparent wasn't reassuring.

"My Lord...I can't continue following her trail." He regretted speaking the words the moment they left his lips.

Being dropped wasn't an experience a land and water yōkai like himself ever enjoyed. Screaming bloody murder he got caught right before the impact of the fall.

"What do you mean by that Jaken?" The dark tone of voice had the imp sweating.

"The trail is going in a circle my Lord, it's not my fault!" He cried out hating to disappoint his lordship.

With his feet safely back on the hard ground the imp sighs while suffering a trampling.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru found himself pacing as the pair arrived with the twin headed dragon. He gently touched one of the pairs snouts finding it helped him to settle down.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" He asked finding the half breed to be an annoyance.

"Reading what does it look like I am doing?" He said with his own voice full of annoyance.

Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze. "Why are you reading now of all times?" He asked hating that the half breed could be sitting around reading at this time.

"If you haven't noticed asshole this is my punishment from Father for doing what I did and he placed that awfully annoying ass imp in charge of it." He spoke harshly while clearly displaying his annoyance at the whole thing.

Sesshomaru didn't see the reading as much of a punishment. Though with punch first, question later attitude in handling things it seemed to be the best sort of punishment for him.

Ignoring the Inuyasha and his not so light reading he went about collecting firewood. It was only after he finished cooking the small game that he finally realized what he was doing. Shoving the cooked bird roasting on the stick to Miroku he got up and began pacing again.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome glared at the bowl of water and the still bleeding meat. She used her hand to cover up both her mouth and nose. The water smelled funny to her, as for the meat Kōga brought she didn't trust it.

"Will you hurry up and eat already."

"No!" She petulantly called out to the wolf.

"And why the hell not?" He seemed to be irritated and ready to force.

"I don't want meat and this water has a icky smell to it." She watched all of his emotions flitter across his face till it landed on a forced smile.

"Fine I will go and find you something else. Now stay here and don't move."

She rolled her eyes at the not moving bit as it was the only real way to stay warm. She had ran into the pair who were seemingly his seconds or more correctly called his loyal followers.

"You can't leave from there Kagome." Hakkaku said in a friendly manner as he stood blocking her path.

"Yeah and Kōga will get mad at us for not protecting you properly." Ginta in a weak voice said looking at her with uncertainty.

Between the two Kagome felt some mild curiosity at how Hakkaku kept his hair standing up the way he did.

• **Kōga** •

Kōga ran along an old mountain path that was rarely used now a days since the pack had moved onto new areas. He knew of a small farming village it had stubbornly continued to thrive in the area.

Crossing over a stream that ran down along the mountain. From there he'd finally gotten into view of the not so small village which seemed to have grown since he had last seen it.

He used speed to sweep through the area not feeling like a fight since he needed to quickly get back. From the few vegetables he noticed others had seemed to be trading in and took just enough for the girl.

Kōga arrived back at the cave to find a pair crying while holding a baby as Kagome happily looked over at them. His eyes instinctively found the pair he placed to guard her. "Hakkaku tell me what the hell she is doing out of the room."

Ginta nudged Kagome. "I told you he would be unhappy." He spoke lowly to her though Kōga heard it just fine.

"There was a baby being born and uh she kinda started glowing."

"Then the woman in labor started to glow." Ginta supplied.

"It ended when the baby came out in a glowing sheen too and was just fine, even Akiko said that this birth was the easiest one she had." Hakkaku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

• **Sango** •

Sango sat atop Kirara as they began to circle the mountains again. She'd found wolf tracks all along the area yet none lead back to their hideout.

Tapping the twin tailed cat's side she had her land near a small mountain fed stream. They both needed a break and something eat since she was all but out of the dried meat and pickled vegetables.

While soaking her feet in the cooling water she had been passed by a gust of strong demonic wind. Drying her feet off she replaced her boots and snuffed out the fire before following it on Kirara's back.

From above she watched as the lead wolf demon ran about a rather large bustling mountain village. The crops she could see from above seemed to be doing rather well compared with most others she had seen recently.

Before he could leave she landed right in front of him after using a particular bomb that left him wheezing. With a spin the smoke quickly cleared but it had been enough to allow her to land a hit on him.

"Sorry demon slayer no time to play today." He said while stopping her leg from landing a hit to his own leg.

• **Sesshomaru** •

A figure in the distance had captured Sesshomaru's attention. Rationally he didn't think the figure had anything to do with Kagome. His irrational mind though had him rushing off towards it anyway.

Lifting a sleeve he covered his nose as an unpleasant odor still lingered from a weapon used by slayers. He found a woman in armor made from bones of a demon laying on the ground. While standing over her was a demonic twin tailed cat. Uncaring towards the pair he noticed that the one she had been attacking was who he was looking for.

His golden gaze locked with the cat's red slit eyes. "Step aside." He calmly ordered the cat which earned him a growl.

Before they could battle it out he had caught movement from the slayer. As she regained conciseness he watched the cat turn it's attention away from him. Since the woman would be up he didn't bother attacking the cat.

"Slayer who were you attacking." He spoke in a short manner that left her staring at him.

"Kōga leader of the eastern wolf pack. Hey! What are you doing?" She spoke while holding a hand to her side then removed it when he suddenly picked her up by the collar.

He simply ignored her as the demon cat followed after them.

• **Miroku** •

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" The tired voice of Miroku asked while he yawned in between.

The cry of a kid had Miroku opening his eyes more fully to see a boy laying out on the ground. "Caught this kid snooping around. He kept making an awful lot of noise."

Rubbing his eyes Miroku got up and walked over to the kid who was now sitting up. After a few questions he'd learned that he had gotten separated from his sister. Then got chased down by some wolves before loosing them in a fall. Then noticed them while he tried to find his way back to the place he was supposed to meet her if they'd gotten separated.

The sound of his growling stomach as he made eyes at the leftovers that had not yet been removed from the fire.

"Thanks!" The boy Kohaku said while biting into a hare.

"So how did you get separated from your sister?" Miroku asked while the grumbling Inuyasha stuck to sitting in a tree.

"Well we went gathering herbs for the village not far from here. And well my sister is also hunting the wolves that's been recently attacking all the villages in the area. She caught sight of their leader and well..." Miroku nodded as it added up with the rest of his story.

• **Kohaku** •

Kohaku dropped his food the moment his sister suddenly landed right next to the fire.

"Sister are you alright?" He asked as his gaze went to the hand at her side.

"I have been better Kohaku but what are you doing here?" She asked as a imp, monk and hanyo could be seen in different areas around the fire.

"Inuyasha caught me." He said as his gaze went to the hanyo in the tree.

Kohaku helped Sango with the deep purple bruise on her side. "So it seems we will be traveling with this group to find the wolves." She said before she sucked in a breath due to the pain.

"Is it too tight?" He asked finishing off the wrap.

"No it's fine." She said getting up to move back to the fire.

Kohaku listened intently while they'd discussed how they were going to find the wolves. It seemed that his sister found Kōga but he slipped away yet again. She did grab a piece of him, it was shown and then handed over to the disgruntled imp.

The imp held the staff like a treasure which he assumed it was when it had suddenly started reacting to the thing Sango gave him.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome unhappily dinned on the stuff Kōga had brought back. She'd not felt much like eating though but the wolf had insisted since he went through all that work.

Sleeping fitfully throughout the night she found herself missing Sesshomaru and worrying about him. She'd woke up from a particularly real nightmare where he died. Muffled sobs could be heard by the pair keeping watch over her.

"What are you crying for now?" The wolf asked appearing uncomfortable.

She wiped at her tears. "It was a bad dream..." A few more sniffles followed as tears started falling again. "I killed Sesshomaru." She managed before a full on sob wracked her body.

He patted her back awkwardly though it was obvious he knew nothing of the one she was talking about. "Whoever it's they seemed very important to you since you're crying so hard for them."

"Sesshomaru helped me learn lots of things including ones I didn't want to know." She said trying to calm down. "He didn't give up on trying to teach me even when I cried or accidentally hurt him."

"Seems like you found yourself a good friend." Kōga said while smiling at her which got her to smile back.

Then she blushed thinking about the not so friendly moment they shared. "He is more than that though..." Is all she said before laying back down.

• **Kōga** •

Kōga ran along a mountain path with Kagome in his arms as both Hakkaku and Ginta loyally followed him. They would end the Birds of Paradise once and for all.

Setting Kagome down on a particular spot that would allow her some form of natural protection. While Hakkaku and Ginta would stand guard.

Kōga noticed the scent of blood as he waited for some movement from the birds. "What the hell is she thinking?" He growl after realizing that it was Kagome's blood.

An explosion of rock surprised him as the birds went into a frenzy. "Fuck." He breathed under his breath before launching himself towards the closest young bird.

The ugly balls of feathers had wildly threw themselves towards Kagome's position making it easy pickings for Kōga. Each movement brought down a bird as he made sure to keep them from overwhelming the small area.

From time to time Kōga caught both Ginta and Hakkaku yelling out their one and only attack. He didn't look though made sure to glance around every so often making sure that the birds didn't overwhelm them.

Soon the one he was waiting for had finally appeared. The large bird held two human bodies unlike the others of it's kind.

• **Kagome** •

Kagome found herself worrying about Kōga as he began fighting against the monstrous Birds of Paradise leader. It seemed that none of Kōga's many hits did much damage. While the ones the bird leader landed on Kōga continued to bleed.

She cried out in surprise when one of the smaller ones broke through all the protective measures in place. Holding her hands out she closed her eyes as a light envelope them. The light formed a barrier that didn't just repelled it. A burn mark could be seen though she'd missed it.

The barrier unintentionally drew the leader's attention away from Kōga as it dived at her.

Kagome opened her eyes sensing the familiar presence of Sesshomaru. In her excitement the barrier fell away.

In a split second Sesshomaru grabbed her while another screamed and that dark aura belonging to her father had been felt. Kagome's eyes landed on a second figure she recognized. Miroku using the cursed wind tunnel to clean up the area free of bird bodies.

"Sesshomaru you found me!" She said happily while hugging him.

Staring into his eyes that held worry she broke it when hearing Kōga yell. Seeing an unfamiliar pair on a giant cat's back attacking him. "No!" She called out finding the situation to be unfair.

• **Sesshomaru** •

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he'd nearly lost Kagome. He gazed into her eyes but she suddenly looked away as the one who had taken her was in his opinion getting what he deserved.

"No!" She called out towards them.

"Kagome."

He could do nothing but watch as she began glowing with power. It attacked the sibling pair and cat by forcing the air born lot down towards the ground while appearing to flatten them.

"Kagome." He called once again this time bring her back from where ever she went.

"Sesshomaru they wanted to hurt my friend." She said which he didn't take well.

"He isn't your friend Kagome, he's the one who took you from me." He said wanting nothing more than to leave.

Kagome broke from his hold. "Kōga is too my friend."

He unhappily watched as she checked on the wolf. "We are leaving." He said annoyed when the wolf started to say thing that would make him regret his actions. Since the wolf's death would do nothing but anger Kagome.

"Ah! Sesshomaru stop he needs some help he is still bleeding." She said as a pair of wolves showed up.

"No worries sister we will tend to him alright?" The short hair one said as a spiky haired one kneeled by his side.

He looked to her. "Sister?"

To which she shrugged. "I helped with the birth of a baby."

• **Inuyasha** •

"Are you two done yet or do you need a room first before we can get going?" Inuyasha asked walking up to them.

He noticed that when Kagome turned her frosty gaze matched his brother to a tee. "You!" She pointed while trying to crawl from Sesshomaru's hold.

"Yeah? What about me little girl." He said noting that it pissed her off more.

"Leave Inuyasha." His brother frostily say but he wasn't going to listen as he poke her forehead.

She made an unnatural sound before Sesshomaru flew them away.

"What the hell was her problem?" He said not expecting an answer.

"You idiot she could have killed you!" Miroku yelled coming up from behind him.

"What are you talking isn't she some kind of peace lover?" He asked since that is what Miroku mentioned the most about her.

Hearing him sigh while giving him a look that said "you're an idiot".

"Inuyasha do you have a death wish? I told you before about why Naraku'd stopped taking Kagome out altogether and now that you have actively went and angered her..." Inuyasha perked up his ears. "...there is nothing which can save you."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Kagome won't stop till she gets her revenge on you. It's not well known but the reason Naraku's poor image has only gotten worse is because of Kagome. She has a dark side that is uncontrollable when her bottom line has been crossed and that's what you have done."

• **Kagome** •

" _Release me!_ " Kagome ordered in an unexpectedly deadly voice.

The voices demanded for retribution against that thieving hanyo. Who did not even apologize for the wrongs he committed but continued to insult her instead.

Sesshomaru didn't compile with those orders that sounded nothing like the woman he had come to know. "No."

Though she screamed, scratched and kicked out not once did she try using her power to free herself. " _Let me go! That hanyo continues insulting me, I will not allow for him to continue._ " It was once more that deadly voice that could freeze blood.

As they grew farther and farther away from Inuyasha the voice inside of her also gradually faded.

Forced against a wall of rock Kagome gazed up at Sesshomaru without any form of recognition. "Kagome." He'd called out to her in a strong tone that seemed to spark something inside of her.

"Sesshomaru?" She confusingly called out to him as her last memory held the face of Inuyasha's mocking smile.

Taking in his relieved expression she could tell something wasn't right. It was always the same with her father though he would always be covered in blood when such moments had occurred. "Did I try to hurt someone?" She timidly asked him.

Seeing how he didn't want to speak it was obvious to her that she had tried. "Sesshomaru..."


	6. Chapter Six: Rock

AN: Well here is a little something for the holidays.

•Naraku•

Naraku had been keeping a close eye on Kagome since leaving her with the dog. He knew quite a few secrets that might get him into and out of trouble. One interesting secret was about the dogs and their curse or as they'd now referred to it as a gift.

He didn't feel like dealing with those mutts lingering around his territory.

Watching the moment she'd narrowly killed Inuyasha had him feeling a mix of emotions. Since young she held an incredibly strong untamed power that restricted violence in her presence. He wouldn't admit to the testing or use in certain negotiations.

Just from watching he could tell that the distance to calm her had also once more increased. His vengeful darling though never lasted though now the memories seemed to be sticking after she regains her bearings.

"Sesshomaru..." Naraku could tell that what his darling little girl wanted.

His heart clenched hearing her speak out the request as if it was her mother all over again. "...kill me."

Just like the dog a hardness crossed over his features. He could never hurt his little princess and it appeared that the dog also felt the same way as him.

"Never!"

•Sesshomaru•

Having come to know Kagome during this rather short month it came as no surprise to Sesshomaru with what she said next. "Sesshomaru...kill me."

"Never!"

She stared at him shocked for a brief moment. "But you didn't want this, I didn't want this and now I've proven that I can't control my powers. You're not going to always be there to stop me like you did today. So kill me and you can be free to find another that is more to your liking."

"Kagome I am not going to kill you." He said while wrapping her into a too tight embrace which stopped her from lashing out further.

"I nearly killed your brother, he's your family and what if I try killing more of your family? Will you still refuse then too?" She asked trying to entice him into a fight.

"Yes I will still refuse to kill you even then Kagome."

"I don't believe you." She said while struggling to get free.

"I won't kill you Kagome you're..." He didn't have the words to properly say how he truly felt about her. Only that whatever feelings were now growing inside of him wouldn't allow him to ever hurt her.

•Kagome•

Wiping away the tears that stung her eyes Kagome settled down physically and emotionally. She knew well from their month long travel that he wasn't the type to lie. Though wished it were at this particular moment.

"Are you better?" He asked when the sniffling stopped and her breathing had finally returned to normal.

"Yes."

"Can you handle seeing Inuyasha?"

She stopped wiping at her eyes and nodded. "Yeah as long as he doesn't say anything to me and if he does it needs to be a sincere apology." This had been used at home many times which would subside the unknown energy.

She noticed the Sesshomaru had one particularly familiar look on his face. "Is it that impossible?" She asked as he suddenly appeared tired.

"If he could apologize then father and mother wouldn't need punishments to keep him in line." She nodded with a sympathetic nod.

Kagome found herself blushing on the way back to camp. Once free from his hold she instinctively ran right over to Miroku and hid behind his back.

"Miroku!" She quietly squeaked out in mixture of shyness and happiness.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He'd asked as if no time had passed.

She clutched onto his back and gave a nod. "Fine, better if that mutt says he is sorry. But how are you? Have you miss big sis like she has missed you?"

•Miroku•

Miroku pulled away from the hug as a chill crept down his spine. It had been quite a few years since last seeing her yet found not much really changed.

"Yes." He said while giving her a face full of complicated emotions. "And I don't think that will happen willingly. Though who knows we still have a long trip ahead of us." Kagome gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh well Inuyasha broke something and now it needs to be fixed." Miroku notice that Sesshomaru heard him as the chilling gazed turned to Inuyasha.

"What! I barley touched the dumbass rock and it broke!"

"Inuyasha watch your language." He said instinctively out of habit while pulling his hands away from her ears.

While Sesshomaru lectured Inuyasha on how it wasn't just a rock Miroku watched over Kagome. From making a fire to watching cook dinner and all while showing off a carefree smile.

"Try!" She happily called out as that ever present gaze returned.

He started to refuse and then found himself trapped as he didn't want to hurt Kagome. Yet thoughts of what Sesshomaru could and would do had him freezing up. Before he could say anything Kagome happily shoved the food she made into his mouth.

"See now I can cook without hurting other people's tummies!" She happily exclaimed as sweat formed along his back.

•Sesshomaru•

Sesshomaru turned his attention from Miroku to Inuyasha after hearing why they were here. "What did you do this time Inuyasha?"

Defensively Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared back at him. "You make it sound like I do things on purpose. But if you must know, it was one of your bitch of a mother's stupid rocks there are you happy?" Which ended with an abrupt moment where he smashed to the ground.

"I am going to kill you imp!" Inuyasha yelled after recovering.

"Which rock did you break Inuyasha."

"That stupid lotus or whatever one!" He growled while trying to attack the imp.

Sesshomaru felt like killing Inuyasha after hearing that since he knew that one was special to his mother. Also it not only tethered the two worlds the pink crystal lotus also held energy that naturally restored the positive energy of the other mediums. Which he not so kindly explain to Inuyasha. Before he found his attention split seeing how close Kagome got to Inuyasha pervert of an attendant.

Sesshomaru unhappily pulled Kagome away from Miroku. The pair had been acting too harmoniously since arriving and it slightly irritated him more and more. "Do you want some too?" She asked with an innocent expression.

•Inuyasha•

Inuyasha stared blankly at the words in front of his eyes while occasionally rereading the same sentence over. As his thoughts were on the problem of Sesshomaru's death glares. Each time he opened up his mouth one would be directed at him. So he hadn't said a word for a whole week.

"Sit!" The imp said pulling him back to the present.

He stubbornly glared at the toad like creature but said nothing as he went back to rereading the first sentence all over again. Since he had begun using this tactic he found that the imp would quietly retreat afterwards. While internally he was cursing the toad as if he were speaking normally.

The sour expression quickly morphed into on of displeasure as the sickening act between the pair began. From the little miss can do no wrong making a fire then making something to eat, it was always the same routine.

Even though Sesshomaru constantly bitched about how important such a stupid pink rock was they had time for three meals a day. He wanted to complain on multiple occasions but the glaring kept him quiet.

So during those moments he would silently glare at the sickening pair who didn't seem to care about time.

•Kagura•

Kagura could feel the chilling gaze as it peered at her through the darkness. She could almost breath again feeling a slight sensation of air flow brushing up against her skin. Making all of her mental guards drop nearly instantly.

"What's your answer Kagura?"

Kagura felt the wetness on her face as she opened her mouth wanting to yell never. Yet couldn't voice it out as she shivered at the thought of never being let free from this prison.

'I am so sorry...' She sniffled silently to herself though to who had remained a a mystery even to herself.

"Yes!" She called out in a completely defeated voice.

Kagura took in the sky feeling while feeling sick. Her one small glimmer of happiness would be gone, ruined by her own hands. She tore her nails into the palms of her hands thinking about her failure in reclaiming her heart from Naraku.

Looking down she tried hardening that softness she held for Miroku. Yet found it seemingly impossible to do as all of her happiest moments revolved around him in some shape or form. A simple smile of his was all it took for her to smile too. Even on days those days she would rather forget about he could seemingly pull a smile out of her.

•Kagome•

With a snap another twig was left in a growing pile. A deep set frown settled onto Kagome's face feeling Inuyasha's burning gaze on her back. It made her uncomfortable, as she was forced into thinking more about the darkness she unknowingly had deep inside.

The dark thoughts were easy enough to ignore for a time as they were just pushing her to act on her desires. As these unpleasant glances, glared and gazes continued that the darker part of her got louder. Almost stronger the longer it continued as if feeding off of her negative emotions. She originally wanted only to understand how he'd managed being unruly. Now though she could barely contain the urge to out right kill him.

So she continued snapping twigs.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Hm?" She glanced up to see a face full of worry. "Yeah I am..." She said while breaking a stubborn twig into an awkward half.

"You just seem more quiet than usual is all." Miroku added taking up a seat next to her.

"Huh? Oh...yeah it's just being glared at all the time is making me feel very uncomfortable." She said trying her best to cover up how intensely those uncomfortable feelings really were.

•Miroku•

Miroku could tell that Kagome didn't want to speak further on the matter as she shifted awkwardly. Saying no more about he decided to ask about something else that she potentially didn't want to speak about.

"Kagome do you have any idea why it was Naraku left you in Sesshomaru's care?" He asked having wondered the reason why spider would simply just leave her.

She stared down at the small fire for a long time. Till finally she looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Not at all, father suddenly changed his mind and then he spoke of salvation before..." Miroku nodded as Sesshomaru being ever vigilant had come over and took Kagome away.

Miroku could feel his body grow a bit cold at the sight of Sesshomaru's glare

that went unseen by Kagome. "There's been enough talk let us continue on."

From nearby Miroku clearly heard the voice of Inuyasha go. "It's about damn time."

Having traveled often with Inuyasha, Miroku could only sigh at his severe lack of patience.

By evening, just as the sky beings to turn from light to dark Miroku sensed that Kagura was suddenly nearby.

•Kagura•

Kagura turned towards the rustling of leaves. She didn't hold that same light in her eyes as Miroku emerged from a line of trees. From his expression she could see concern.

"How is Kagome?" She asked having felt her sister's unique aura nearby.

"She isn't doing so well, her aura has grown darker. How are you Kagura?" He asked while trying to approach.

Frowning at his attempt to get closer she back away with a clear look full of disgust. "Don't come near me."

Watching him recoil a bit she found it didn't bother her so much. The sweet emotion that made her feel so alive in his presence was no longer there. She didn't believe the woman could such a thing, but it worked her emotions for him were gone.

"What happened after you went back there Kagura?" The concern clear in his voice didn't move her at all as she watched him.

"Caught and punished, you know that nothing escapes Naraku's eyes." Her words were cold curt.

She could tell how he wanted to once again reach out for her. This thought alone had her once again recoiling as she displayed another look of disgust.

"From now on don't come near me." With that she summoned her feather and flew away leaving Miroku behind in confusion.

•Kagome•

Kagome looked up seeing that Miroku had finally returned. She freed herself from Sesshomaru to asking him about Kagura.

"Miroku...are you alright?" She asked coming up short. In all the years she'd known him, Miroku never held such a expression full of deep sadness.

"I will be fine with time Kagome, it's nothing for you to worry about. For now though I would like to be alone." Kagome could only watch him take up a seat by the fire.

Two days after Miroku had met with Kagura they had finally arrived at the place Hōsenki called home.

Kagome peered around Seeshomaru's back with interest. She still found the sight of Inuyasha vexing yet couldn't help but stare at Hōsenki. The glitter created by the sun off his body held a strange attraction. She didn't speak of her not so secret hobby of collecting shiny objects. Though most were tiny things easily hidden away. This being though wasn't like her stones at all, he could speak.

Inuyasha talked for a while before he turned back and looked over at them.

He came over and shoved something into Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome had ducked around to the other side but could see what it was, a shiny pile of pink stones.

•Sesshomaru•

Sesshomaru glanced at the small pile of pink crystal that had once been in the shape of a lotus. He sighed at the sight wondering why Inuyasha had to mess with it in the first place.

"He won't talk with me."

Sesshomaru brushed past his brother to stand before the large crystal being and held out the lotus remains.

"Can you fix this?" He asked with his usual tone that came off respectful as they needed the item fixed.

The cloth keeping it all together was picked up by Hōsenki and examined. For a long time he was silent as the pieces were laid out flat in his hand.

"It might be possible though the time needed isn't short. Though I am sure her ladyship needs a replacement for it sooner rather than later, correct?"

"That is so, do you have something to replace the lotus with?"

"I might have something, what do you have as payment?" He asked eyeing the group.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha dug into his sleeve. "Here this what she'd given me." He said handing it over to Sesshomaru.

Hōsenki's eyes became brighter at the sight of the object. "Deal." He said as a small blue crystal suddenly replaced the object in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Tell her it will be ready in a hundred or so years."

•Kagome•

Kagome continued staring at the large crystal form of Hōsenki. It was almost to the point that she had forgotten the reason why they were all there.

"Hey you alright?" Inuyasha said in a repressed tone.

Kagome glanced over at the sound of Inuyasha's voice before looking away. She didn't care about the darkness at this moment as instincts were trying to lead her towards collecting such a shiny bauble. Her feet that had been planted finally lifted as she moved at a stiff gait towards the talking pair.

Watching as Hōsenki swapped out the broken remains with something else a second object obscured her view. The small bauble of glittering light shined with a radiant rainbow hue to it. She reached out and touched the item.

The world suddenly went dark as her ears picked up the distant sounds of a crackling fire, indistinguishable voices and howling of either wolves or wind.

Kagome blinked her eyes open in a bit of confusion as reality came snapping sharply back into view. Her stomach rolled as nausea struck making her feel sick.

Rolling onto her side a hand stopped her from falling right off the edge of something. "Careful." An unfamiliar voice softly spoke.

•Sesshomaru•

Sesshomaru turned hearing Kagome's startled cry. He watched as her body blinked out of existence while a small dull stone fell to the ground in about the area she had been standing.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru in a bitting tone asked Hōsenki.

"Nothing, the little thing tripped one of the traps around here is all. She should be fine. Take the stone and leave." Hōsenki said in a voice just as cold.

It took Sesshomaru a moment for him to compose himself. Before he did like Hōsenki said and picked up the stone.

His dulled senses picked up her scent that now came from the stone itself.

For days after that Sesshomaru found himself looking at the rock. The scent of Kagome's he noticed never seemed to diminish with time. In fact it grew stronger as each day passed.

Inuyasha had surprised him though on the way back as he managed to keep his mouth shut. No remarks or infuriating words came from him as they managed to arrive back in much quicker time.

Using the strange abilities of the twin headed dragon to make it through the barrier for a second time they were greeted by his mother.

•Kagura•

Kagura had taken a night to sit under the stars to let the last few hours sink in. She had removed a part of herself, though the memories remained still in a vivid manner. All that was left could be described as an endless abyss.

Before the moon set and the sun rose Kagura returned to Naraku's castle.

"Someone's in trouble again." Called Hakudōshi in childish delight.

Kagura chose to ignore him and went to see Naraku.

The dark throne room held a certain air to it that could take one's breath away. He sat atop a platform looking down at her with obvious displeasure shown on his face.

"You fail me again Kagura." Naraku says as she collapses to the floor her expression twisted in pain.

"If I had simply wanted you to forget that emotionally attachment I would have gotten rid of it myself." He said while squeezing the heart once more.

With that the pressure ended allowing her to take gasping breaths of air.

"Still it seems you broke that human's heart either way. You may go though I warn you don't fail me again, is that clear Kagura?" He asked as she could only manage a slight nod.


End file.
